Victory Is Ours
by TheWalkingDeadBBALLGirlHPFAN41
Summary: Victoire Weasley has always been a secretive girl. She had always been well preserved, clean cut and always followed by the rules. So what happens when she starts to fall for her childhood best friend Teddy Lupin? Follows Victoire and Teddy through Victoire's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through many fights, laughter and new friends.
1. Our Story Begins

**A/N: This is my first ever Victoire/Teddy multi chaptered story. Please leave a comment below; your review will be most appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Story Begins**

* * *

Victoire Weasley had always been a secretive girl. She had always been well preserved, clean cut and always abided by the rules. Her best friend was Teddy Remus Lupin, who was as much of a cousin to her as James or Fred was. Teddy had no relatives whatsoever, apart from his grandmother Andromeda Lupin. Teddy visited Victoire's family at least three times a week and spent the other two nights over at the Potters. He spent the summer holidays at the Burrow along with Victoire and the other Weasley and Potter children (who were all pretty young due to the fact that Victoire was only ten) and never complained once about having no family, because, well, The Weasleys were his family.

Victoire and Teddy had been best friends since the age of five. Teddy was seven at the time. Victoire still distinctly remembered their first meeting, of when she was building a sandcastle at the beach from where she lived when they were on a family holiday, and Teddy had came up to her and kicked her sandcastle down. Thus, sending Victoire into tears and then with Teddy helping her stand up, brushing the tears out of her eyes and kissing her cheek. When her parents saw this, they thought that it was _adorable_ and someone had mentioned the word _destined _and something about marriage after that.

Victoire couldn't care less. She never thought of anything as _adorable_. She never thought of anything as _pretty_. She never giggled like her little sister. She never exchanged comments about clothes like her mother. Victoire never did anything _girly _or _cute, _which she thought was oddly strange. Her mother would always argue with the way she always wore her hair up in the _silly high ponytail _instead of having it down and _brushed _and straight like hers or even Dominique's.

Victoire was pretty certain that she didn't even look like any of her aunts or uncles. For starters, she didn't have the famous Weasley red hair, or freckled face or even the pasty white skin. Her hair was long, silky and smooth, almost the colour of honey. She had inherited her father's eyes, a bright but soft Caribbean blue. Her skin was almost as if it was glowing, it outshined the sun's rays and seemed to stand out even in the darkest of rooms. Her teeth were a pearly white, dead straight and her smile brightened up everyone's day.

Teddy Lupin had told her on multiple occasions that she was beautiful. Victoire secretly wished that she had red hair, because she hated how everyone would always _stare _at her if she went out. Teddy stated that this was because she was just naturally pretty, and Victoire had blushed when he had told her this. Teddy hardly ever called anybody _beautiful _or _pretty _like he had done so with Victoire. Victoire's little sister Dominique liked to tease her about this, she liked to say how they were _destined _to get married one day, just like the adults said.

"Victoire!" Dominique called from the front door. Victoire placed her book down on the kitchen table and headed over to where her sister was.

"What?" Victoire asked rather batty. Dominique rolled her big blue eyes and pointed at a figure standing in the doorway. Teddy.

"Teddy!" Victoire squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Dominique giggled incoherently underneath her breath and closed the front door. Teddy wrapped his arms around Victoire's petite waist, pulling her in close for a hug. He could smell her shampoo.

"How are you? How was your summer?" Victoire interrogated him, as the two broke apart. Fleur Weasley walked down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, Teddy darling. 'Ow lovely it ez to zee you!" Fleur exclaimed, embracing Teddy in a hug like Victoire had done, except in a more motherly way.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley. I hope you don't mind me dropping by to see your lovely daughter." Teddy winked at Victoire, who hid her giggle behind her hand. Fleur laughed her silvery laugh and pushed some hair back out of her eyes.

"Oh, please Teddy. Call me Fleur. Mrs Weasley makes me sound so old!" Fleur laughed. Teddy turned slightly red and nodded his head.

"Ok, Mrs Fleur Weasley." Fleur chuckled as Bill came wondering through the back door from where he was sitting in his seat outside.

"Hello there, Teddy." Bill greeted Teddy, slapping a hand on Teddy's bulky shoulders. Teddy felt his knees buckle under Mr Weasley's grip.

"Hello." Teddy said politely. Victoire rolled her eyes. She grabbed Teddy's hand and pulled him away upstairs to a small room where her and Dominique usually liked to play.

"Keep that door open, you two!" Bill shouted from the foot of the stairs. Victoire flushed a deep red and chanced a glance at Teddy, who was grinning his usual sly grin.

"Teddy!" Dominique charged at Teddy as soon as he entered the tiny playroom. Teddy was soon tackled to the ground by a laughing Dominique and a giddy five-year-old Louis.

"Hey there, champ. What are you doing?" Teddy knelt next to Louis, who had a set of Wizards' Chess open in front of him.

"Teddy, guess what day it is tomorrow? Guess! Guess!" Dominique bounced up and down on the balls of her heels, her hair falling out of her ponytail as she shook her head.

"Tuesday?" Teddy questioned. Dominique rolled her eyes and pointed at Victoire.

"No, it's your girlfriend's birthday tomorrow!" Dominique sang. Victoire flushed and wrapped a hand around Dominique's mouth to stop her from saying anything more. Teddy grinned sheepishly at Victoire while Victoire tried to avoid eye contact. Even baby Louis, who was still only five, seemed to understand what Dominique said, as he was laughing somewhat in a confused manner.

* * *

Victoire woke up early the next morning to the sounds of screaming from her younger siblings. Dominique jumped up on Victoire's bed while Louis began to cry because he wasn't big enough to climb up himself.

"Happy birthday!" Dominique sang, giving her big sister a huge hug as her parents entered her bedroom.

"Happy birthday, Victoire. Your father and I have something for you!" Fleur said. She was holding a magnificent chocolate cake with eleven candles sticking on top and pink and blue icing decorating the top. Dominique sighed at the sight of the cake and tried to dip her finger, but her mother swatted her hand away. Bill pulled out a letter from behind his back and handed it to Victoire.

She ripped it open and started to read.

_Dear Miss Weasley…_

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah... that's my first chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Was it kind of weird in a way? But it was just an introduction so my other chapters won't be like that… anyway. Review!**


	2. Sorting Ceremonies and New Friends

**A/N: The second chapter is finally up – sorry it took a while… I just want to say a big thank you to all those people who reviewed my previous chapter. It meant a lot to me!**

**Shout-outs… this chapter's shout out goes to: Fire The Canon, HalfAMarauder, Julie London**

**You guys rock! Ok, enough of me wasting your time, let's continue on with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorting Ceremonies and New Friends**

* * *

Victoire closed her eyes as to stop the oncoming view of the solid brick wall in front of her. She felt the odd sensation of not colliding with the brick walls in front of her wash over as she took in the sight of Platform 9 and ¾ for the first time. There were lots of families, calling to their children who were hanging out the window of the Hogwarts Express from already reserved compartments. Victoire felt a pang as she saw Teddy climb on board with his third year friends, laughing and joking, while trading stories about their summer.

"Victoire, do you have everything?" Fleur asked Victoire as she appeared beside her daughter. Victoire nodded and hitched her bag further up her shoulders. Dominique and Louis appeared each clutching a hand of their father's.

"All right then. You'd better get on the train, it's nearly eleven," said Fleur, bending down to kiss her on her forehead. "Oh, here's your owl." Victoire's mother handed Victoire her snowy white owl in which she had decided to name Midnight.

"Do you know what house you'll get sorted into?" Dominique asked.

"No, I don't," Victoire said. "That's what the Sorting Ceremony is for."

"Oh," said Dominique mutely. "Well, good bye Vicky!"

Victoire bent down and accepted the hug from Dominique and then turned to Louis, hugging him as well. The train whistle sounded.

"Hurry up, Dominique," said Fleur, ushering her daughter towards the nearest door of the train. "Get on board!"

Victoire gave one last smile and wave to her family before closing the door of the train and wondering down the endless row of compartments.

One compartment—a bunch of fifth year Slytherins, laughing and pointing snidely at her as she passed. Another compartment—a group of second year boys, who pointed to her and winked as she walked by. Compartment and compartment it went, on and on, until she finally reached—

"Excuse me, may I join you? Everywhere else is full." Victoire said.

The girl sitting by the window shrugged. "Sure."

Victoire entered.

"What's your name?" Victoire asked.

"Andrea Tallis." The girl said.

Victoire smiled warmly at her. "I'm Victoire Weasley. Are you first year as well?"

Andrea nodded. "So, you're a Weasley. If you don't mind my asking, why is your hair blond?"

Victoire shrugged. "I'm an eight veela."

Andrea's mouth fell open. "You're a _veela_? But how?"

"I guess I get it from my mother," said Victoire. "Her great grandmother is a veela."

"So your family is French?" Andrea asked.

"My mother's side, yes. What about you?" Victoire replied.

"I'm French too. But there's no veela blood in my family. Do you have any siblings?" Andrea asked.

Victoire nodded her head. "I have a little sister who is called Dominique and a little brother whose name is Louis."

Andrea smiled. "I have a little sister whose name is Giselle and a little brother whose name is Nicholas."

"How old are they?" Victoire questioned.

"Giselle is nine and Nicholas is five," said Andrea.

Victoire felt her eyes widen. "Same as me!"

"I mean, my sister is nine and my brother is also five." Victoire added hastily.

Andrea giggled. "Wow, we have a lot in common, don't we?"

Victoire looked at Andrea. "We sure do."

Moments later after Andrea and Victoire started talking about their lives back home; another tap was heard on their compartment door.

"Has anybody seen my book? A seventh year Slytherin put a spell on it, making it vanish and reappear somewhere else," said a boy with dark hair and small eyes. Victoire and Andrea shook their head.

"Nope, sorry. What's your name?" Victoire asked politely. The dark haired boy's eyes flashed, then muttered something about his name being Roger and left the compartment.

"He seemed very unfriendly…" Andrea said distantly. Victoire nodded.

A while later, the lunch trolley came trundling down through the walkway of the train. A plump, elderly witch slid their compartment door open. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Victoire glanced at Andrea.

"I'm all set." Andrea said, lifting a bag that held her lunch.

Victoire then reached into her own pocket and pulled out a handful of Wizarding coins. "We'll take the lot."

"Wow." Andrea's eyes widened at the sight of the money in her hands. Five minutes later, Victoire and Andrea were sharing a voluptuous feast with lots of different sweets, including Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and a few other things.

"These aren't enchanted frogs, are they?" Andrea said, lifting up a Chocolate Frog in her right hand.

Victoire shook her head. "It's the cards you want."

Andrea opened her Chocolate Frog and the frog jumped out onto the window.

"Watch it!" Victoire said. Andrea watched her frog inching its way towards the window. A sudden breeze entered the compartment from the crack in the window and the frog zoomed outside, never to be seen again.

"Oh well, its rotten luck." Victoire said. She snapped her head up again at the sound of somebody tapping on her compartment door for a third time.

Two boys, she recognised Roger from earlier, were standing in the doorway with a smug look on their face.

Victoire raised her eyebrows, catching sight of the book in the dark haired boy's hand. "I see you've found your book, Roger."

Roger smirked. "Yep, sure have. Anyway, that's not what we came for. We just finished our food," he said, entering the compartment with the other boy standing behind him like a bodyguard.

Victoire raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Roger smirked. "So? We're hungry."

He inched his way further to the food next to Victoire. "You come any closer and I swear I'll hex you into oblivion!" Victoire shouted.

Roger laughed. "You don't even know any spells yet, Weasley. Besides, even if you did, you wouldn't have the guts."

Victoire narrowed her eyes. "Even from the start I could tell you were a nasty piece of work, Roger."

"How dare you, you filthy little mudblood." Roger spat. Victoire heard Andrea's gasp from behind. She made a grab for her wand, which was in the pocket of her jeans, and as she shouted the incantation of the Bat Bogey Hex, another jet of light appeared from behind Roger's back.

Victoire stared at the nasty piece of work two spells did colliding each other. A foot appeared onto the floor of Victoire's compartment. She glanced up to find Teddy Lupin, his wand clutched in his hand, arm half raised.

"Did he hurt you?" Teddy asked, taking care to step on Roger's face as if it were a doormat. Victoire shook her head of long, golden curls.

"No."

Teddy looked at her. "How did you know that spell?"

Victoire smiled. "Aunt Ginny showed me. She has a way with it, let me tell you." Teddy laughed. She liked hearing his laugh.

"Funny what two spells can do together," said Teddy, stowing his wand away in his jeans pocket. He glanced over at Andrea, who still had her mouth hanging open from what just happened. "Who's this?"

Victoire opened her mouth. "Oh! This is Andrea Tallis. She's first year too." Teddy shook Andrea's hand and introduced himself. "Names Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

Andrea smiled, maybe a little too warmly in Victoire's opinion.

"Anyway guys, I'd best be off. Train's about to arrive soon, so you'd better put on your robes." Teddy informed, using his power of authority that came along with being a third year. Teddy turned and kicked Roger and his companion out of the compartment and into the corridor, and headed off towards his own.

"So, you know him?" Andrea asked Victoire as they pulled on their robes. Andrea was talking about Teddy.

"He's been my best friend since I was five and he was seven," explained Victoire. Andrea's eyes widened.

"So he's like your cousin or something? Because you said earlier on that he hangs out with your family a lot." Andrea asked. Victoire shook her head. Why did people always assume that her and Teddy were cousins?

"Really? Cause it seems like you two favour each other or something." Andrea cocked her head to the side. Victoire closed the lid of her trunk shut and sat down, pulling her skirt of her new uniform up a little. Just a little.

The train came to a sudden but gentle halt.

"Oh my god, we're here!" Andrea exclaimed. She stood up just as a voice over the loudspeaker came through their compartment.

"Please leave your luggage on the train, as it will be taken up to the school separately," Victoire heard the voice say. She glanced over at Andrea, who looked just as excited as Victoire felt, and the two walked out onto the cool open platform of Hogsmeade.

"Firs' years, firs' years this way please." A loud, booming voice echoed amongst the small, dingy platform. Victoire glanced up. She knew those beetle black eyes and the bushy black hair from anywhere.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Victoire shouted up to the giant man, who was waiting with a crowd of quivering first year students. Hagrid beamed down at Victoire. He had spent many family occasions with the Weasley and Potters, and was always welcomed with open arms (if their arms were big enough) any time he decided to drop by.

"Hello, Victoire. Long time no see, the last time I saw you, you were only a baby," said Hagrid, vividly remembering the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, where Fleur Delacour announced that she was pregnant.

Victoire blushed as Andrea nudged her teasingly in the ribs.

"Is this everyone? Right then, if you follow me jus' round this bend, here. That's where the boats are waiting." Hagrid called out.

The first years made their way through a long, winding path and found themselves standing on the edge of a riverbank, which stretched as far as the eye could see.

"No more than four to a boat," called Hagrid. To Victoire's dismay, she found herself sharing a boat with Roger and his friend, along with Andrea by her side.

Roger grinned as he climbed into the back of the boat. He leaned forward and whispered into Victoire's ear. "I have to say, Weasley. I liked your guts back there."

Victoire narrowed her eyes and turned around, her nose almost touched Roger's. "Shut it, Roger." Victoire spat. She had barely noticed that the boats had begun to move. Victoire gripped her wand inside her robes, just in case.

"I'm afraid you haven't introduced yourself properly. All I heard was that a Weasley was in our year," said Roger, his eyes glinting.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Fine. My name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley."

Roger smirked again. "Drop the attitude, Weasley."

Victoire sighed outwardly in frustration. The corner of Roger's mouth was twitching.

"My name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley." Victoire said, every inch of her words dripping with sarcasm and as much sweetness as she could muster.

"Much better." Roger winked. Victoire rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her friend.

"Victoire… look!" Andrea nudged Victoire. There, just round a small bend, was the magnificent castle, standing tall and proud. All thoughts of Roger immediately were wiped out of Victoire's mind as she caught sight of the castle for the first time.

Her home away from home.

The students climbed out of the boats as soon as they felt the bump onto the sandbank and climbed out onto a stony floor.

Hagrid led them up a winding path towards great double doors and knocked three times.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. Victoire and Andrea exchanged looks. Victoire was sure that Andrea was thinking the same thing as she was—that this was not a woman to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here."

The door opened wider so the first years could fit through. Victoire and Andrea couldn't make out the ceiling because it was too high; the stone walls were lit with flaming torches like at the Wizarding bank, Gringotts. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Victoire could hear the drone of a hundred voices from a door to the right – the rest of the school must already be seated – but Professor McGonagall led them to a small chamber off the side of the hall. They shuffled in; standing closer together than they usually would have done, while peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school," said Professor McGonagall. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

"A test? What sort of test?" Andrea asked as soon as McGonagall had their back to them. Victoire shrugged. Suddenly, something happened that made them jump about a foot in the air - several people behind them screamed.

"What the—?" the three gasped. So did everyone else around them. About twenty ghosts, pearly-white and slightly transparent, had just floated through the back wall of the room, hardly glancing at the first years below.

"I say, what are all you doing here?" said a ghost with a very large ruff, looking around at all the first years below.

"New students I suppose?" suggested a very fat little monk. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house you know!" he said fondly.

"Move along now!" barked a sharp voice from the doorway. Professor McGonagall had returned. The ghosts miserably floated through the wall that joined with the Great Hall one by one. "Now, form a line," said Professor McGonagall. "And follow me."

Professor McGonagall led them out of the tiny chamber and through to the Great Hall next door.

"Look at the ceiling!" Victoire heard several students exclaim. Indeed, the ceiling looked very beautiful to Victoire. It was a deep midnight colour, and Victoire assumed that it was replicating the night sky outside.

Professor McGonagall had them all wait in a group at the front of the hall. She placed a very frayed looking hat on a stool and unraveled a long scroll.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up here, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Then, she called out the names.

Victoire was getting dizzy. She always got extremely nervous before doing things like this.

"Parkinson, Roger!" was called. The hat shouted Slytherin even before it touched Roger's head. Victoire rolled her eyes.

On and on the list went. Until finally—

"Weasley, Victoire!" whispers broke out amongst the students in the hall. Professor McGonagall called for their attention. Victoire walked with shaky legs up to the platform and placed the hat on her head.

_Hmm… a Weasley, I see. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, but I see something else in here… _A small voice forced its way into a chamber of Victoire's brain.

_I know just what to do with you…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**A/N: I have to end it there. I'm sorry. So… what did you think? Roger's a bit of a jerk, don't you reckon? Oh well. Reviews would be welcome.**


	3. On With The Magic

**A/N: I feel like I'm rushing this story too much. I don't know why, but… I just do. Anyway, please read and enjoy. Reviews would be nice!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: On With The Magic**

* * *

Professor McGonagall lifted the hat off of Victoire's head as the crowd burst into applause. Victoire hurried off the platform and joined the other fellow Gryffindors, who were cheering and clapping as she took her place next to Teddy Lupin. Victoire smiled a not-so-secret smile of warmth at Teddy as he put his arm around her neck for a hug.

"Good job, Vicky. I knew you were going to get Gryffindor," said Teddy, smiling broadly as Victoire hugged him back.

Victoire laughed. "I didn't think I was able to get into Gryffindor. The hat actually wanted me to be sorted into Ravenclaw."

This caught the attention of a third year Gryffindor, sitting across from Victoire and Teddy. "The hat was going to put _you _in Ravenclaw?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised.

Victoire nodded. "Yeah."

The boy smiled. "Well, welcome to Gryffindor. My name is Aaron Smith. If you ever get lost or need help with anything, please don't hesitate to ask," said Aaron, a smile spreading across his face.

Victoire smiled. "Thank you. My name is Victoire Weasley." She said, while glancing over at the sorting, as "Tallis, Andrea!" was called.

_Please be in Gryffindor; please be in Gryffindor please—_Victoire prayed silently. As if the hat had read her mind, it was lifted off of Andrea's head as she joined the cheering Gryffindor table.

Andrea collapsed into a seat next to Victoire, while a look of relief spread across her face. "I was so relieved. The hat was going to put me in Ravenclaw, but then I told it I wanted to be with you, so it put me here instead."

Victoire nodded. "Same with me. But I guess the hat took our choice into account."

Professor McGonagall stood up once again calling silence to the hall, her hands raised as she continued on with her usual start of term notices.

"A few start of term notices, please note, first years, that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds to all students," Victoire notice her eyes flicker over to Teddy and his group of friends, who started to snigger quietly. Victoire turned her head to hide a smirk that was threatening to spread across her face.

"If you wish to play for your house team, try outs will be held on the second week of term if students wish to play the sport. That is all." Professor McGonagall sat back down at her seat on the Head Table.

Victoire grabbed her stomach in hunger. "Oh, I am so very hungry…" she moaned. Andrea smiled at the blonde and nudged her.

"Then have some food," she said, gesturing her hand to the food that had so suddenly appeared before them. There was a collective gasp from the students (mainly first years) and before anybody said anything, Victoire grabbed whatever food she could that was within reach.

"This is so good." Victoire said through her mouthful of mashed potato. Andrea nodded her head in agreement. The first years at the Gryffindor table started to talk about their lives back home.

"I'm the first person to break the Slytherin streak in my family," said a boy with black hair and light blue eyes. He puffed his chest out proudly. The boy next to him clapped him on the back.

"And I thought you seemed all right." The boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes said. Victoire hid her giggle behind her hand.

After a marvelous feast of all the food Victoire could possibly eat, Professor McGonagall dismissed them and the first years followed two prefects up to their dormitory on the seventh floor.

Trudging up several stairwells and hidden passageways that amazed the first years ever so greatly, they finally reached the Gryffindor common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. You will be spending free time, evenings and during classes in here. You are not allowed to leave the common room after dark." The prefect boy said.

"Girls dormitories upstairs to your left," said the girl prefect, gesturing to her left. "Boys dormitories, same on your right. You will find all your belongings will have already been brought up."

Victoire and Andrea followed the other first year Gryffindors up to the dormitories.

"Which room are we in?" Andrea asked Victoire as the girls all rushed around, trying to find their room.

"Oh! Here we are." Victoire said.

Andrea led the way into a dorm full of squealing girls.

_This is going to be a loooong year… _Victoire thought miserably as she noticed the giggling girls.

One of them, who were standing on the bed, stopped singing and jumped off. Her blonde hair flopped haphazardly around her shoulders, falling out of her ponytail.

"Hi. I'm Melissa Tyler." Melissa said, holding out her hand for Victoire to shake. Victoire took it politely.

"I'm Victoire Weasley," said Victoire. Melissa's eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side, like a confused bird. "If you don't mind my asking, why is your hair… _blonde_?" Melissa asked.

Andrea chimed in. "Because she's an eight Veela!" Victoire jumped. She'd forgotten Andrea was there.

Another girl, who had short straight brown hair and bright blue eyes, spoke up from her seat on what Victoire assumed to be her bed, "My friend's great, great grandmother was a Veela."

Victoire glanced over her shoulder. "Really?"

The other girl smiled. Her teeth were a pearly white and were dead straight. Her deep blue eyes were hidden behind a blonde fringe.

"I'm Alice. Alice Longbottom." Alice introduced. Victoire smiled. She had heard about Alice Longbottom from her parents, but she never did get a chance to meet her godfather's daughter.

"I'm Victoire Weasley."

* * *

**A/N: Just a filler for you before the next chapter. But don't worry; expect an update very, **_**very **_**soon…!**


	4. The Marauders' Map Part 1

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter had much more to it than I expected, so that's why it's in two parts. I hope you enjoy it though, and reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE MARAUDERS' MAP AND AN UNEXPECTED INVITATION PART 1**

* * *

Victoire couldn't believe how fast her time at Hogwarts went. She hadn't realised it - what with all the homework her teachers were piling on, not to mention her classes and other activities - she had already been at Hogwarts 2 months. She hadn't gotten lost as much as she had on the first couple of weeks on arrival, and she had managed to find her classes okay without running into Peeves, the Hogwarts Poltergeist.

"I can't believe tomorrow is Halloween." Andrea sighed as she joined Victoire at a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room. Victoire nodded her head.

"I know," said Victoire. "Where are Melissa and Alice?"

Andrea shrugged. "I don't know. The last time I saw them they were heading towards the Library."

"Oh. Shall we go down to dinner, then?" Victoire mused, tilting her head to the side and examined the fire blazing in the hearth.

Andrea nodded her head. "Absolutely. I'm starving."

Victoire and giggled and followed her friend out of the common room. They made their way down to the Great Hall, joining the frenzied, starving crowd of students eager to get to dinner. Victoire grabbed her stomach in hunger, she hadn't realised how hungry she was, especially considering the fact that the last time she ate was breakfast. Victoire wasn't one to watch what she ate, which she thought was very good, because her little sister was always very picky with food and the fat content inside them.

Victoire took her seat next to Andrea at the Gryffindor table and grabbed the first piece of food that was within reach. It turned out to be a steak and kidney pie.

"Hungry, are you?" A voice beside Victoire asked. Victoire turned her head after she finished chewing and swallowed her food. She turned a bright shade of red when she saw who it was.

"Teddy, oh, uh yes, you could say that..." Victoire laughed sheepishly. Teddy grinned. He then leaned in towards her and put his lips against her ear. Victoire felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his warm, steady breath on her.

"Meet me tomorrow night at midnight outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Make sure you're alone." Teddy whispered. Victoire looked up at him, confused at what she had just heard. Teddy then turned back to his friend and his half eaten steak and kidney pie.

Victoire turned back to Andrea. Andrea glanced up from her plate of food and a look spread across her face that Victoire was almost certain said _what's wrong?_

"I'll tell you later," muttered Victoire. Andrea nodded.

Later that night, Victoire and Andrea sat in the common room. Everybody else had already gone up to bed, which left Victoire and Andrea alone.

"But why does he want to meet you so late?" Andrea asked.

Victoire shrugged. "I don't know," she said honestly. "But I would really like to."

Andrea tilted her head to the side. "Didn't he say come alone?"

Victoire nodded. "Yes. I hope it's for nothing bad, though."

Andrea furrowed her brows together. Victoire glanced at her, clearly confused.

"What?" Victoire asked.

Andrea shrugged. "Even _if _it was something bad, you'd still go, wouldn't you?"

Victoire nodded her head slowly. "Yes. Why?"

Andrea smiled. "Merlin, you should have been sorted into Hufflepuff." Victoire couldn't help but laugh. The two stayed up for another couple of hours, pondering about what Teddy could possibly want with Victoire, and why he had asked to meet her so late. Then, at one in the morning, the two girls headed upstairs to their dorm and fell asleep on top of their beds.

The next morning Victoire woke up to a dorm full of squealing girls. She groaned and rolled over on her stomach,

"Why must I be woken up in this way?" Victoire mumbled into her pillow. Alice and Amy Longbottom grinned at Andrea.

"Oh, come on Victoire. Get up!" Andrea said, yanking the bed covers off of Victoire. Victoire sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand.

"Why are you so excited, anyway?" Victoire mumbled groggily as she climbed out of bed. She pulled her silk nightgown over her pajamas and walked towards the dormitory door.

"Where are you going?" Andrea called from across the room.

"Shower. Wanna come?" Victoire replied. 5 minutes later, Victoire was completely showered and dressed and headed down the stairs with Andrea, Melissa and Alice.

"So, what have we got today?" Alice asked.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Melissa.

Victoire groaned. "Why must we have to be with the Slytherins for Potions?"

She turned her head when she heard a laugh from behind.

"Because you Gryffindors just love us _so _much," smirked Roger Parkinson. His Slytherin friends were standing behind him, laughing at his comment as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Shove off, Parkinson," Victoire practically growled. "We weren't bothering you."

Roger smirked and continued his conversation. "You Gryffindors sure are feisty, aren't they?"

Victoire huffed and crossed her arms over her miniscule chest. She really hated Roger Parkinson. And she knew that hate was a strong word.

"What is going on here?" Professor Crabbe said from the doorway of the Potions classroom. The other first year students jumped.

Victoire's head spun around to find Professor Crabbe looking from her to Roger and back again.

"Nothing, Professor. We were just standing here, waiting to go inside," said Andrea quickly.

Professor Crabbe glared at the first years, and then allowed them entry by stepping aside. Andrea, Victoire, Melissa and Alice all took seats at the very back of the classroom.

"Today," said Professor Crabbe lazily. "We will be conjuring up a simple potion that will get rid of boils. The instructions are," he said, flicking his wand. Words appeared on the board almost immediately. "On the board. Ingredients are in the storage cupboards, and I will be of assistance if you shall ask. You may begin now."

The lesson flew by afterwards, with Victoire surprisingly not burning a hole in the bottom of her cauldron for once, and she cheered silently in her head for it. Victoire was very confused, because at this stage, her potion should turn into a light foamy green, and instead it was a charcoal black.

"_Black_, Miss Weasley?" With a wave of his wand, Professor Crabbe distinguished the potion that was overflowing in Victoire's cauldron. Victoire turned a light shade of red and bowed her head.

Victoire could hear the Slytherin students next to them sniggering quietly.

"5 points from Gryffindor," said Professor Crabbe lazily. Victoire bit her tongue. Andrea kicked her underneath the bench.

"Ow!" Victoire hissed, rubbing her leg. "What was that for?"

Andrea shook her head. "Don't push it. I heard he can turn real nasty against Gryffindor students, especially first years."

Victoire nodded. For the rest of the lesson, Andrea and Victoire worked quietly on their potions. Victoire was helping Andrea, as Professor Crabbe had told her that she would be wasting her time if she started her potion again. Andrea, it turned out, was quite good at potions, but just as they were about to add the last ingredient, the bell rung, signaling the end of morning classes.

"Homework; please write one foot of parchment on…" Professor Crabbe noted the homework and dismissed them with a weary hand. Victoire grabbed her bag and followed Andrea out of the room.

"What do you want to do after lunch?" asked Andrea as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Victoire shrugged. She reached out and grabbed the nearest sandwich that was within reach. She couldn't help but let her eyes rest on Teddy and his group of third year friends, who were laughing rather loudly at the end of the table.

_Meet me tonight at midnight outside the Gryffindor common room. Make sure you're alone_; Victoire thought.

Victoire wondered what Teddy could possibly want with her at midnight tonight, and why he had asked her to come alone.

* * *

**A/N: I have to end it there. I'm sorry. Next chapter gets exciting. Please review, and tell me what you think of it so far. **


	5. The Marauders' Map Part 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my fifth chapter of Victory Is Ours. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights and any characters you may recognise belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Marauders' Map and an Unexpected Invitation Part 2**

* * *

Andrea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Victoire was actually going to sneak out of the common room _and _break a school rule in the process? Sure, she said that she had to meet Teddy, but Andrea thought that that wasn't a good enough reason for her best friend to sneak out at night alone. What if something happened to her? What if she got hurt? What if she got lost, or worse—what if she was caught by Filch? The Hogwarts Caretaker, who hated the students more than anything?

Andrea knew all those things were a possibility. She couldn't stop thinking about something terrible happening to her friend. She couldn't let Victoire sneak out. Not alone, at least. Andrea had decided, and will, that she would try to stop Victoire from sneaking out at all costs.

Andrea ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She placed her quill back down on to her parchment and went back to writing her letter to her family. She had a separate piece of parchment beside her, for her cousin—Jacqueline—who was one of her best friends. Jacqueline Gabrielle Tallis was 14 years old, which made her 3 years older than Andrea. They were still pretty close though, and hardly ever fought.

Andrea's family wasn't that big. Or, to put it another way, not as big as Victoire's. Andrea had listened to Victoire talk on endless accounts about her family and _seven _other cousins. Andrea had to admit that she was slightly jealous. All she had was her cousin Jacqueline, and her second cousin Francis, who she hardly ever saw because Francis attended an all boys Muggle school back home.

Andrea lifted her quill off of her parchment and smiled. She let the ink dry on the letter for a few minutes before calling her owl, Tally, over and sending it off to her family.

Andrea then proceeded to write a second letter to Jacqueline.

_Hey Jacqui, how've you been?_

_How's Beauxbatons treating you? Are the people there nice? I wish you were here. Hogwarts is a much better school. I'm so sorry I haven't written to you in a while—it's just that I've been caught up in my homework (which I tend to leave to the last minute—don't tell my mother!) and I've been hanging out with my friends a lot. Did I ever tell you about them? Well, the first is Victoire Weasley. I met her on the train to Hogwarts. Then there's Melissa Tyler—she's nice enough, and I like her. She has a little brother too, but not as annoying as Nicholas. And then finally, Alice Longbottom. She's mostly like Uncle Nick, you know, clumsy, a slight tendency to loose things—especially their wands—and that same bright and happy attitude. _

_Anyway, that's not the reason why I wrote to you. My friend Victoire is best friends with a boy named Teddy Lupin. I've talked to him a couple of times and he's pretty funny. The only annoying thing is that Victoire keeps drooling over him, I've noticed. It's like he doesn't even notice the fact that his best friend is secretly crushing on him. I'd do the same, might I add. And get this—Teddy is a Metamorphagus! They're really rare, aren't they? Victoire told me something that he had told her at dinner one night. Teddy told Victoire to meet him outside the Gryffindor common room at midnight tonight. I feel like something bad is going to happen but I just can't place my tongue on it. Who does she think she's kidding? I mean, sneaking out of the common room is one thing, but breaking a rule is another. I'm also concerned that something bad will happen to her—I mean, it's Hogwarts, for crying out loud—anything could happen! But still—_

_What should I do? _

_Your favourite cousin, _

_Andrea_

_P.S – Please reply A.S.A.P, as this is EXTREMELY important. I said it the first time and I'll say it again; anything could happen to her. _

Jacqueline had been expelled from Hogwarts due to some pretty bad pranks she had gotten up to with a couple of her old friends. Her parents were so fed up with her attitude that they had agreed to transfer her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Andrea was quite glad that _her _parents hadn't decided to do the same thing. Although, that was before her cousin was sent there. Now, if she were given the opportunity, she would switch schools in a heartbeat.

Andrea folded her second letter just as Victoire sat down next to her. Andrea glanced over at her friend and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Where've you been?" Andrea asked.

Victoire shrugged. "No where in particular." She said nonchalantly. Andrea raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause it just looked like you came from somewhere," said Andrea.

Victoire shrugged again. "I was no where, okay? Why is that so important to you, anyway?" She retorted.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe what you're going to do."

Victoire huffed and crossed her arms. "I can do whatever I like, thank you very much. And you can't stop me."

"Don't you care, Victoire?" Andrea hissed.

Victoire looked up at her. "Care about _what_?"

"About our house! Think of all the points you'd loose if you were to get caught—" Andrea started.

Victoire cut her off. "But I won't get caught!" She protested.

"Imagine if you got hurt, or lost then you might think about something other than yourself!" Andrea said.

Victoire's eyes grew wide. "Are you accusing _me _of being superficial?"

Andrea shrugged. She didn't feel like fighting, but she was mad about a lot of things; things that nobody would understand. Victoire could tell her friend was running out of resentment.

"Look, nothing is going to happen. You don't have to worry so much." Victoire said.

"How do you know?" Andrea asked bitterly.

That was the final straw for Victoire. She rolled her eyes at her friend, crossed her arms firmly over her chest and dismissed Andrea by turning to stare out the window. What she didn't notice was two people coming to sit down beside her. It turned out that Andrea had left.

Melissa and Alice sat down on either side of their friend. Victoire turned her head and uncrossed her arms. Melissa and Alice exchanged identical glances.

"What's wrong, Victoire?" Alice, always the peacemaker, asked. Victoire shook her head.

"Andrea and I had a fight." Victoire simply said. Melissa and Alice glanced at each other, this time, their expression showing more concern than worry.

"What happened?" Melissa asked. Victoire sighed, and preceded to tell the full story, she didn't even omit the part with Teddy asking to meet her. By the time she was finished, Melissa's eyes were as wide as saucers and Alice had her hand over her mouth.

"But why does Teddy want to meet you so late?" Melissa asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused bird. Victoire shrugged.

"That's exactly how the fight started. Andrea's just being too controlled about everything, she even accused _me_ of being superficial." Victoire said.

Melissa and Alice didn't reply. Victoire glanced between her two friends, desperate for an answer, desperate for someone to say that she was right.

Alice opened her mouth. "Well… something bad _could _happen to you, you never know. And what Andrea said about you being superficial… it isn't exactly a fact more than it is a statement."

Victoire felt her jaw drop. She glanced between Melissa and Alice. Her eyes finally landed on Melissa, who was sitting uncomfortably between the slowly growing argument of her friends.

"… Melissa?" Victoire said, barley more audible than a whisper.

Melissa shifted uncomfortably. Did she really have to choose sides?

"Just so you know, I'm not choosing sides, if that's what you're asking me to do," she said. She then caught the look on Victoire's face and added hastily, "but Teddy _did _ask you to meet him at midnight tonight, so it must be pretty important," Melissa turned to Alice. "Victoire can't just stand him up like that."

* * *

Nighttime arrived in a somewhat confused manner. Victoire wasn't speaking to Alice _and _Andrea, and only conversed between Melissa every now and then. But Melissa showed her resentment towards the current situation her friends were at, which annoyed Victoire nonetheless.

Victoire shouldn't be thinking about her friends at this moment. Victoire should be thinking about the Halloween Feast. What? No. She should be thinking about the fact that if was Friday, her favourite day of the week.

_Okay_, she thought. _There must be something _seriously _wrong with my brain, if all I can think about is that it's Friday_…

"Hey Victoire," a voice shook Victoire from her train of thought. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Victoire turned around in her seat in the Gryffindor common room to find none other than Teddy Lupin himself. Oh. That's what she was supposed to be thinking about.

Why would she be thinking about Teddy? Victoire was Teddy's best friend. And he was hers. Wasn't he?

Teddy took the only available seat and sat down right next to Victoire, all while keeping his gaze firmly on the fire.

"How've you been?"

_At least look at me_, Victoire thought pleadingly.

"Fine." Victoire replied. She was looking at Teddy, who was looking at the fire, which was crackling merrily in the hearth. The two sat in an awkward silence for the next couple of minutes.

"How's your first year been going for you?" Teddy asked. Victoire saw his hair change from a mousy brown to a light shade of blonde. She also saw his eye colour change from green to a deep blue.

"Good. A lot of homework has been dragging me down, lately, but nonetheless…" Victoire said. She followed his gaze and watched the fire.

"Are you going to the Halloween Feast tonight? It's supposed to be really good. I could even smell the food from the kitchens when I was in History of Magic this morning." Teddy said. He laughed quietly, and, for a moment, let his eyes rest on Victoire.

And just like that, it hit him: Victoire was simply stunning. Teddy had told her that she was beautiful before on multiple occasions, but this time… it was different, somehow. From the way her long, silvery blonde hair seemed to frame her delicate features on her face, and how her blue eyes were like gigantic pools of water, except a deeper midnight colour, and how her golden skin hid any sign of the famous Weasley freckle, there was only one word to describe it.

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing. Stunning. No, none of those words could describe Victoire. It was something more powerful, something like… something… like…

"Teddy?" Victoire said, waving a hand in front of his face, a small smile spread across her own. "You there?"

Teddy shook his head and blinked rapidly. "No. I mean yes. I mean I was just—"

"Lost in thought?" Victoire offered. She flashed him a smile that always caught his eye.

Teddy laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah. That's the word." He then stood up and stretched his arms, legs and back.

"Well, I'd best go and meet up with the guys. I promised them I would see them down to the Feast. See you later, Vicky." Teddy said, using Victoire's childhood nickname. Victoire smiled again and waved Teddy goodbye. She watched him exit the common room, through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Victoire sat by the fire for a few more moments, until Melissa came bounding up beside her, a big smile spread across her freckled strewn face.

"Coming to the Feast, Victoire?" Melissa asked. Victoire nodded. She had noticed that people were already starting to head down to the Feast.

"Yes. And then I…" Victoire trailed off, as a pair of giggling girls caught her eye. Andrea and Alice were heading down to the Great Hall, arms linked and heads bent close. _They're probably laughing at the idea of me getting caught and put in detention… _Victoire thought huffily.

Melissa seemed to have read her mind. "Don't worry about it. We'll go down and meet up with Teddy, while Andrea and Alice stay in the common room and rat us out to the Head Girl and Head Boy."

Victoire shook her head. The doors to the Great Hall were closed, and there was a long line of students waiting to enter. Victoire and Melissa joined the end of the queue and stood waiting with the other students.

Victoire's head snapped up as she heard a few comments muttered by a group of Slytherins that were standing not too far from where she and Melissa were.

"… Terrible family. Isn't her grandmother Molly Weasley? The stout woman who killed Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"… Yeah. I heard she's a fabulous cook. My parents were invited over to their house for dinner one night. For important Ministry business was all I knew."

One Slytherin sniggered. "She could do herself to loose a few pounds. After all, hasn't she got, like, five grandchildren to chase after? I swear, that Weasley family just gets bigger by the minute."

Victoire curled her hands into fists.

Another boy spoke up. Victoire groaned inwardly when she heard who it was. Roger Parkinson.

"… Well, it's not _our _fault that their family is so poor that they have to sleep in one room." Roger Parkinson said.

"No we don't." Victoire said through gritted teeth. The people in front of them, the Slytherins, turned around and grinned at the sight of her. A lot of students nearby were standing there; some had even stopped talking at the sight of the argument that was festering.

"Really, is that so?" Roger sneered at Victoire. Victoire stood there, clenching and unclenching her fists, deciding if it would be appropriate to hit Roger.

_Oh who are we kidding of COURSE he's a complete jerk, of COURSE he's going to say that I wouldn't have the GUTS to hit a boy, let alone a SLYTHERIN like yourself, Roger no wonder people are AFRAID of Slytherins no wonder nobody has ever stood up to Slytherins before no WONDER THEY'RE STILL PICKING ON EVERY OTHER HOUSE—_

"Nobody insults _my _family and gets away with it." Victoire threatened. To prove her point, she poked a finger into Roger's chest. Roger grinned evilly (was there really any other grin for him?) and took a few steps closer to Victoire.

Melissa placed a comforting hand on Victoire's shoulder. Victoire shrugged it off. If she had to fight Roger, she would. And Victoire didn't care that there were more than three hundred students watching her.

"What's the matter Weasley, did I insult your pathetic excuse of a family?" Roger jeered. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Victoire could feel five hundred pairs of eyes burning a hole into her skull. Like the situation wasn't bad enough already.

"What is going on here?" A voice shouted from the doors of the Great Hall. Apparently, they had opened, but nobody was paying attention to the doors, they were all paying their full attention to the fight that was before them.

Professor McGonagall strolled towards Roger and Victoire. Both of them were in each other's faces, and both looked like they were about to start swinging at any second, Victoire was mad enough to.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Parkinson. If you would follow me, please." Professor McGonagall said, her emerald cloak billowing out behind her as she started to walk up towards her office.

Victoire and Roger gave each other one last piercing glare and followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs towards her office.

"Thanks for getting me into trouble, Weasley." Roger muttered incoherently underneath his breath. It was quiet enough for Professor McGonagall to ignore, but not quiet enough for Victoire not to be able to hear.

Victoire had to bite her tongue in attempt to stop a laugh that forced its way up her throat. "She hasn't even given us our punishment yet, and you're already blaming _me_?" she hissed.

Roger smirked. "Well, if you hadn't been eavesdropping in the first place, Victoire, then we wouldn't even _be _in this mess."

Victoire was running out of resentment. She knew that Roger could tell.

Professor McGonagall stopped abruptly, which ceased the silent fighting between Roger and Victoire. Professor McGonagall raised her hands and held them up towards the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmistress's office.

"Sherbet lemon."

The gargoyle slowly started to rotate, the staircase below rising with it. Roger and Victoire quickly hurried to join Professor McGonagall, who had been rising steadily out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was the first one to step off the revolving staircase. Roger and Victoire followed her into the Headmaster office.

"Sit down." Professor McGonagall pointed to the two seats that had appeared before them with a flick of her wand. Professor McGonagall herself strode behind the desk and sat down in a chair that was very much alike the Headmaster chair at the High Table in the Great Hall.

"Never, in all my life, have I seen such rivalry," she said. Roger and Victoire exchanged glances. "I have the right to send a letter to your parents, might I add. But I am not going to do that, however." Professor McGonagall said.

She looked at Roger and Victoire sternly over the brim of her square spectacles. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I will be accustomed to come up with a suitable punishment for you, which will include detention once a week every Thursday afternoon until the term ends." Professor McGonagall said.

Roger opened his mouth to protest, but Victoire gave him a small kick underneath the table. Roger glanced at Victoire, a sheer look written across his face that read _what did you do that for_? Victoire had trouble holding back a smirk that was playing around her mouth, and trying to be careful, shook her head and glared at Roger, an expression across her face that clearly read _don't push it_.

"Also, twenty house points will be taken from each Gryffindor and Slytherin." Professor McGonagall continued.

Roger gaped. "_Twenty?_"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head. "Yes, Mr Parkinson. That is right. Twenty house points, each."

Victoire bit her lower lip.

Professor McGonagall examined them for a few more moments before dismissing them with a wave of her hand and the two left the office, walking down towards the Great Hall.

"I hope you're happy," grumbled Roger.

Victoire grinned. "Ecstatic."

The two entered the Great Hall, where they were met with the sounds of students laughing and cutlery clattering on plates.

Victoire rushed over to Melissa, who had saved her a seat. She had already started on her plate of food.

"I wanted to wait for you, but you took so long…" Melissa said.

Victoire shook her head. "It was okay."

Melissa started to eat. "So, nothing too serious?" Melissa asked between bites of her food.

Victoire shrugged. "We have detention _together _every Thursday for the rest of the term." She said, putting emphasis on the word 'together.'

Melissa opened her mouth. Quickly remembering she still had undigested food in there, Melissa closed her mouth and swallowed. She grinned at Victoire sheepishly and continued. "Then it mustn't be all _that _bad, right?" Melissa teased.

Victoire blushed. She gave her friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

The rest of the Feast continued on with happy conversation, and, just as Victoire thought that she was fit to burst, all the food disappeared off the plates and students were dismissed to go up to their common rooms for a good night's sleep.

Victoire exchanged a look with Melissa as the two made their way upstairs to the common room. Already it was pretty crowded, students were standing around chattering, making the most of their Friday nights, something Victoire always used to do back when she was at home.

Melissa and Victoire took a separate route to most of the students, climbing up the girl's staircase to their dorm. Andrea and Alice surprisingly weren't there, so Victoire felt a weight on her shoulders lift as she sat down on her bed.

The bed groaned as Melissa joined Victoire.

"How long do we have left, before we have to… you know…?" Melissa was trying to avoid saying the words 'sneak out of the common room at midnight and meet Teddy Lupin outside' because, well, for one thing, it was true, and another, she was slightly worried about the fact, too.

Victoire glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. The green illuminated lights showed Victoire that it was _10:36pm_. Victoire groaned. They still had _ages _to go before midnight! What were they going to do to pass the time?

"One and a half hours left. It's now ten thirty six." Victoire announced. Melissa imitated Victoire's groan.

"What are we going to do?" Melissa complained. Victoire shrugged. She knew that when Andrea and Alice came back up, they'd have to pretend to be asleep.

Victoire sat up on her bed, and glanced out the window. It was left open from the previous night. "I could write to my parents. I haven't been able to since the first week back," suggested Victoire. Melissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure. But you have to be quick in case they come back up," warned Melissa, stating the bald truth of the matter. Victoire nodded as she sat up from her bed and reached for the handle of her bedside table.

Victoire opened the first drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She then grabbed some ink from her table and started to write a letter to her family.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Dominique and Louis, _

_How have you been? I'm fine. Hogwarts is going well—I can't wait to come home for Christmas, though! Has Dominique been getting into trouble lately? Louis caused any mayhem with James and Fred yet? I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk recently; I've just been busy with schoolwork and other things. Did I ever tell you about my friends? Well, there's Melissa Tyler, Andrea Tallis, and Alice Longbottom (I'm sure you've met Alice Longbottom before) anyway, I better go to bed—I'm pretty tired. Say hi to Dom and Louis for me. _

_Love, Victoire_

Victoire finished her letter and screwed the cap back on her inkbottle. She placed her letter on her bedside table.

Melissa caught her eye. "Should we go to bed?"

Victoire nodded. "I'll set my alarm incase we fall asleep."

Victoire and Melissa, still in their clothes, climbed into bed and waited. Victoire was pretty sure she almost fell asleep a couple of times, so did Melissa, but the two kept awake with casual conversation until they heard the door to their dorm open.

Andrea and Alice walked in, they spotted Victoire and Melissa in their beds, 'sleeping,' and rolled their eyes. It was silent for a long time; the only sounds that were audible were the ones of Andrea and Alice changing into their pajamas.

Victoire panicked as she glanced at the clock. _11:45pm, only fifteen more minutes to go… _she thought. Victoire heard deep breathing from two beds across from hers. Alice was asleep. Victoire had learnt before that Andrea was a light sleeper, which greatly inconvenienced a person trying to sneak out of a dorm late at night.

"Melissa?" Victoire called softly to the bed next to her. She heard Melissa roll over on her side, and even though Victoire couldn't see a thing, knew that she was looking at her.

"Should we go now? What time is it?" Melissa responded in the same low, hushed voice. Victoire nodded. "Yes. It's nearly midnight."

As quietly as they could, Melissa and Victoire slowly and carefully climbed out of bed and grabbed their wands. Victoire whispered _"Lumos," _and a small light appeared at the tip of her wand.

Melissa followed Victoire down the staircase to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Victoire led the way through the portrait hole with her wand tip still alight.

"Put that light out," snapped a man inside a painting. Victoire sighed and flicked her wand, the light disappearing immediately.

Melissa clutched Victoire's arm and whispered softly. "Where is he?"

Victoire squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the dark. Even the faintest light that was produced from a candle a few metres above them could make out Teddy's tall, lean frame.

Teddy's head turned at the sound of Victoire's voice.

"Victoire… is that you?" Teddy whispered quietly. He had a vague feeling that somebody else was with her.

Victoire nodded. "Yes."

Teddy lit his wand with a whispered _Lumos _and a small bright light appeared at the tip. The light from the wand produced two figures standing before him. Teddy raised his wand a little higher to try to make out their faces.

"Oh, hi, Melissa. Victoire, I thought I told you to come alone," said Teddy angrily. "I can't show you if she's here, too."

Victoire stood in between Teddy and Melissa. "She's coming, whether you like it or not." She said firmly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Teddy sighed angrily and ran a hand through his hair, which was brown. "Fine, I'll show her, just so long as she doesn't go blabbing about it to anybody else."

Teddy then grabbed Victoire by the arm and dragged her into a classroom nearby, which just so happened to be the Transfiguration classroom.

"Okay Teddy, you got me out of bed for this, so this better be good." Victoire commented dryly as she watched Teddy rummaging around in his pockets for something.

Teddy pulled out a very old, battered looking piece of parchment. He held the wand tip closer so Victoire and Melissa could get a better look.

"What's that rubbish?" Melissa asked, pointing to the parchment in Teddy's hand.

Teddy's eyes grew wide. "What's this _rubbish_? It's the key to the whole of Hogwarts."

Victoire's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

Teddy tapped the wand tip to the parchment and said a few words that meant nothing to Victoire or Melissa.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Teddy said. The blank parchment suddenly flashed words across the front.

_Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map_, appeared across the parchment.

Victoire glanced down at the parchment while she heard a collective gasp from Melissa behind her.

Then, the first message disappeared only to be replaced with an image of an exact replica of…

"Is that Hogwarts?" Victoire gasped, pointing to the parchment. Teddy nodded happily. "Yep. It tells you where everybody is, what they're doing, of every minute, of every day." He said, grinning.

Melissa tilted her head to the side. "Isn't that… _spying_?"

Teddy shook his head. "Not if you think of it like that."

Victoire hid a giggle behind her hand.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Melissa questioned, examining the map in Teddy's hand. Teddy scratched his head. He had been looking at it for a while upstairs in his dormitory, and he was pretty sure he had every secret passageway memorized clearly in his head.

Teddy chose to ignore Melissa's question. He turned to Victoire, holding the map out to her. Victoire looked up at Teddy.

"Victoire, I have no use of this map anymore. Uncle Harry gave it to me in my first year, and I'm pretty sure I have every secret passageway memorized in my head, and now I think that it is time I hand it down to you." Teddy said.

Victoire's eyes widened. "You're giving it to _me_?"

Teddy nodded his head. Victoire took the map reluctantly and smiled at Teddy.

"Oh, and when you're done, just tap the parchment and say, _mischief managed_, otherwise anyone can read it." Teddy explained.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Teddy happily after a moment's silence. Teddy clapped his hands and walked out of the room, leaving Victoire and Melissa rooted in their spot.

"Did that just happen?" Melissa questioned, prodding the Marauder's Map with her index finger. Victoire nodded her head and stared at the spot that Teddy had once been.

"That was _so _worth breaking a school rule," said Victoire. Melissa nodded her head and smiled a somewhat mischievous smile.

* * *

**A/N: And we're back! Sorry you had to wait so long, but… yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked it. You may have just noticed that I decided to turn this one book into a series, because otherwise this story will be like, more than 40 chapters long and I have to cover every school year, so… I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be welcome. **


	6. A Special Request

**I know it's been a while**

**but here you go**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Special Request**

* * *

Winter at Hogwarts was something that Victoire had never experienced before. She could feel the cold through every corner of the castle, no matter how tightly she had wrapped her cloak around herself. Luckily the crackling fire in the Gryffindor Common Room kept them warm during breaks. Students were also making the most of the snow that had now fallen more than an inch overnight.

Victoire could hear shrieks of laughter from the Courtyard as students had snowball fights against one another. She shivered as a cool breeze swept past her.

Victoire fastened the buttons of her cloak right up to her neck and picked up her schoolbag.

"Victoire," Melissa called. Victoire turned around and spotted her best friend rushing towards her, a letter clutched tightly in her hand. "You've had a letter!"

Victoire smiled at Melissa and took it. The two girls entered the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table together, waiting for dinner to appear.

"What does it say?" Melissa inquired.

Victoire read through the letter. "Mum told me I'm coming home for Christmas," she said, her eyebrows meeting at the centre of her forehead. Victoire really wanted to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but it would be really nice to see her family members again. She had missed her family a lot.

"Do you want to go home?" Melissa asked. "I'm staying here. Mum and dad are going to visit my cousin, who lives in Romania."

Victoire sighed. "You're so lucky. You get to find out what Christmas is like at school," she said. Victoire placed the letter down on the table and started to pile food onto her plate. Melissa did the same.

"You know," said Melissa. "If you really want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, all you have to do is ask."

Victoire sighed again. "That's the thing, I want to stay, but I want to go home because I miss my family so much," she said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"But you'll be able to see them at Easter," Melissa said.

"True, actually," Victoire replied. Her shoulders dropped. "But my mother would probably want me to come home. So would Dominique and Louis."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Your little brother and sister?"

Victoire nodded. She started shoveling steak and kidney pie into her mouth when somebody sat down next to her and picked up the letter.

"You going back?"

Victoire looked up and saw Teddy. She nodded.

"I wish I could stay here, though," Victoire said after she swallowed her mouthful of food. "I really would like to know what Christmas at Hogwarts would be like."

Teddy laughed. "It's so good. The Feast is the best part," he said. He then went on and told Victoire lots of stories about his experience from last Christmas. Teddy had chosen to stay at Hogwarts during his second year, because all his friends were staying, due to their families visiting older siblings and what not in other countries.

Dinner ended an hour later, Victoire and Melissa were fit to burst, the two headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room together.

"Watch out," Melissa said, pointing to a spot exactly half way on the moving staircase. Victoire did not know what Melissa was talking about, but when she walked further up the stairs, she soon found out.

Her foot got caught in between the two steps, a trick step as the older students called it, and Victoire was desperately trying to hold on to the railing.

Melissa helped pull her friend out of the trick step and the two continued on walking. They finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Victoire gave the password and the two entered the common room.

"Let's go upstairs, it's too noisy in here." Melissa pulled on Victoire's elbow and the two girls went up to their dorm.

Victoire immediately rushed to her bedside table and pulled out a piece of parchment, her quill, and inkbottle. She unscrewed the cap of her ink and dipped her quill and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I was wondering, would it be okay if I stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays with my friend Melissa? I'll see you at Easter, anyways. _

_Please say yes!_

_Love Victoire_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is only a short chapter. Sorry I kept you guys waiting for ages. Reviews would be appreciated, though. **


	7. A Talk About Home

**Chapter 7: A Talk About Home**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny, albeit cold day at Hogwarts. Victoire took the opportunity to sit outside against the big old tree right in front of the lake.

"Hi, Victoire," Aaron, one of Teddy's best friends, said as he sat down next to her on the grass. Victoire smiled at Aaron.

"Hi, Aaron. How are you?" Victoire asked, tilting her head back and letting the sunlight spill across her face.

Aaron grinned. "Fine. I'm pretty excited for the holidays, though," they both shared a laugh. Aaron and Victoire sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the nice weather and basically, just enjoying each other's company.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays, Victoire?" Aaron asked after a while. Victoire shrugged.

"I really want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, because Teddy told me some of the things you guys did last year—" She was cut off by Aaron laughing hysterically, which attracted a lot of attention and several weird looks from other students, including one from Victoire.

"What's so funny?" Victoire asked. Knowing Teddy, it was probably something that caused trouble.

Aaron did a double take. "Did he tell you about the prank we pulled on the Slytherins?" Victoire shook her head, intrigued in what Aaron had to say.

Aaron told Victoire about all the countless pranks they pulled on the Slytherin first years, and the havoc they caused around the school during the Christmas break last year.

"And you didn't get caught?" Victoire asked, finding it hard to suppress the admiration in her tone of voice.

Aaron shook his head. "Not until some smart arse Slytherin first year figured out who it was that died all their underwear and socks green, nope, nobody was caught."

Victoire was impressed.

"So you guys love causing trouble around the school then, huh?" Victoire said. It was more of a statement than it was a question. Aaron nodded, letting his eyes rest on the Giant Squid, who was lulling about lazily in the cold water.

"The best part is when we don't get caught," Aaron said, scratching his forehead. "And we know just where to draw the line, so it doesn't get too suspicious."

Victoire smiled. "You sound just like my cousins."

Aaron looked at Victoire. "I do?"

Victoire nodded her head. "Oh yes. James and Fred, they love to cause mayhem at home all the time. It can be quite funny most of the time, but when it goes too far—like when they pull a prank on James's little brother, Albus, or when they do something to the food that makes everybody feel sick…" Victoire drifted off into thought at the last comment.

Just thinking about home made her sad. She wasn't going to be there for Christmas, but Christmas at the Burrow was something she'd always loved, and it was even more special to her because Teddy was always there at the Burrow for Christmas.

But not this time.

Aaron must have noticed that Victoire had drifted off into thought, as he waved a hand in front of her face to try to get her attention. "Victoire?" Aaron called. Victoire slowly came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Aaron, I was just thinking about…" Victoire mused.

Now it was Aaron's turn to be intrigued. "Thinking about what?"

"My family." Victoire finally said.

"You miss them?" Aaron asked. He shifted his position so he was facing his back towards the lake.

Victoire nodded. "Yeah."

Aaron smiled. "I missed them too during my first year. It was hard trying to get used to living with myself," he stated. "But when you get used to it, you won't be upset as much."

This made Victoire smile. She then remembered the original topic of their conversation. "It's not that I don't miss them… it's just when I think about them it feels as though I should be at home rather than here, if you know what I mean," said Victoire.

Aaron nodded, trying to understand what Victoire meant. "Yeah, I got that feeling a lot, too. It feels like you're missing out on a lot and when you finally _do _get to go home, everything's just the same as it was."

Victoire nodded. "That's exactly how I feel."

Victoire and Aaron sat in silence for a few moments, watching as the sun made slow progression across the blue sky.

"Well, I have to go," Aaron said as he glanced down at his watch. "Got a Potions essay to write." He smiled and waved at Victoire, before turning around, with his backpack slung over his right shoulder dejectedly, Victoire watched him as he walked back up to the school, a smile spread across her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I would really appreciate if you could leave me a review and tell me what you think. I haven't really been writing much on what Victoire felt and if she missed home or not and I think this chapter basically sums it up.**

**I would also like to say a big thank you to all those people who have followed/favourite/reviewed my story so far. It really means a lot to know there is somebody out there reading it. **


	8. A Bump In The Road

**Chapter 8: A Bump In The Road**

* * *

Victoire woke up earlier than she normally would on a Friday morning. Since she only had Double Potions today, she took the liberty of leaving packing her schoolbag for the morning. She yawned, sat up and stretched her arms out towards the ceiling.

"Only five thirty in the morning…" she muttered to nobody in particular as she glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. Victoire changed into her school robes, after trying to fall asleep, which she confirmed would not happen, and decided she would write a letter to her family, something of which she had not done in quite a while, and it was also something of which she decided she should do. After the talk with Aaron the previous day, Victoire had decided that she would go home for the Christmas holidays.

So, she got up off her bed and grabbed a piece of parchment, her quill, and some ink from her bedside table and walked out of her dorm.

Victoire exited the common room through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady mumbled insults at her for waking her up so early. Victoire ignored her and continued on down the staircase.

She must have still been fast asleep, as she ran smack into somebody and nearly tripped over her own feet.

"Victoire," Teddy said as he ran a hand through his hair, clearly confused as to why his best friend would be up so early. "What are you doing up this early? Breakfast doesn't start until 6am."

Victoire shrugged. "I just woke up and I couldn't fall back asleep. What are _you _doing up so early?" she said, turning the conversation around. Teddy shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You heading to the Owlery?" he asked.

Victoire tilted her head to the side. "How did you know?" Teddy grinned. "Because I am too." It was only then that Victoire realised Teddy was holding a couple of pieces of parchment, neatly folded and had the initials _H.J.P _written in neat cursive on the front. Victoire guessed the initials stood for "Harry James Potter".

Victoire smiled. "Great. Do you want to go together?"

Teddy shrugged. "Sure."

The two walked in silence for a few moments. Victoire remembered the letter in Teddy's hand, so she pointed to it and said, "Who's that for?"

Teddy glanced down at the letter in his hand. "Oh this?" Victoire rolled her blue eyes. "What else?" she replied in a sarcastic manner. Teddy grinned. "It's for Harry. You know, your uncle," he said, as if he thought Victoire wouldn't know.

"Well, if you're talking about Harry _Potter_, who was my uncle the last time I checked, then yes, I would say I do know." By that time, the two had reached the door, which led to a pathway to the Owlery.

"Have you decided whether or not you want to go home for the holidays?" Teddy asked casually as he leaned against the doorframe of the smelly, and quite frankly very dirty Owlery, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

Victoire nodded. "I figured that I should go home. You know, it wouldn't be very fair to my family, seeing as they've all missed me, and after I talked to Aaron yesterday—"

"You spoke to Aaron?" Teddy pushed himself away from the doorframe and stumbled forward a few steps towards Victoire. She nodded.

"Yes. In the afternoon, when I was outside, he came up to me and we just sat and talked for a while. It was kind of nice, actually," Victoire pressed. She then closed her mouth, deciding not to say anything more. Above her, owls were flying in from their nighttime hunting, some already asleep, others eagerly nestled their heads underneath their wing.

"He talked to you?" Teddy asked. Victoire nodded. "What did he say?"

Victoire raised an eyebrow. Why did Teddy want to know what she and Aaron were talking about? It was almost as if…

"Just about home," Victoire said. "He helped me figure out some stuff I was confused about."

Teddy relaxed his muscles. "Oh," he said. Teddy wanted to know more. "Like what kind of stuff were you confused about?"

Victoire shrugged. "I was confused on whether or not I missed home," she started. "And also if I should stay at school for Christmas, or go home."

Teddy rubbed his forehead. "And did you make a decision?"

Victoire nodded. Teddy noticed her hair was out for a change, and her blonde curls flopped around messily as she moved her head up and down. He loved it.

"I chose to go home," Victoire said as she pulled out a piece of parchment. Teddy crossed his arms over his chest again, this time leaning up against the wall of the Owlery. "It wouldn't be fair if I stayed at school for Christmas. Everybody else is going home, anyway."

Teddy laughed to himself. Victoire always tried to do the right thing. She always tried to make everybody happy. It was one of the many things Teddy loved about her.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Some Teddy/Victoire fluff. I hope it wasn't too blatant, I think I should've made it a little more discreet than that. Expect a LOT of updates over the next couple of weeks, seeing as I am on holidays now, I have more time to write, which is good because I've been getting a lot of ideas for this story and I just want them to get written down. As always, reviews would be nice. **


	9. Letters From Home

**Chapter 9: Letters From Home**

* * *

"So, Victoire, what are your plans for the Christmas holidays?" Melissa asked her friend as they sat in the Great Hall during their free afternoon. They had just finished Double Potions (which was, at this point, Victoire's worst class) with the Slytherins that ended with Victoire yet again destroying her third cauldron (much to the amusement of Roger Parkinson) giving her five points from Gryffindor in the process.

"I don't know," Victoire said truthfully. She placed her quill down on the table and read back what she had already written for her Transfiguration essay. "I'm still waiting for a letter reply from mum and dad. I want to stay at school for Christmas, but I think I should go home."

Melissa leant back in her seat. "I'm going home. Mum says we don't spend enough time together as a family, and she said my little brother really missed me so she wants me to come home," she explained. "I don't mind, though. It will be nice to see my family again."

"I'm going to really miss the Burrow. It's where I spend every Christmas with my family," Victoire said.

"Well at least you'll be able to sleep in your own bed, Weasley," Roger sneered. Victoire turned around to come face to face with Roger Parkinson and his group of Slytherin first years.

"Shut up, Parkinson," Victoire snapped. "I've already had to deal with you in Potions this morning."

"Well, it's not my fault your family is so poor that you all have to sleep in one bed together," Roger said grimly. He paused. Then: "But then again, with your father and uncles doing all those extra shifts down at the Ministry, surely they'd be paying you overtime?"

Victoire closed the two-metre distance between her and Roger and the other first year Slytherins. They were now in each other's face, looking as if they might both start swinging at any moment. Victoire was mad enough to.

"What is going on here?"

Professor McGonagall parted the crowd easily.

"Nothing, Professor," Victoire said wearily. She then relented. "Roger and I were just having a chat about what our plans were for the holidays, is all."

Roger nodded his head. "That's right, Professor. We weren't causing any trouble here."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you two standing in the middle of the pathway, blocking other students' entrance to the Great Hall?"

Victoire couldn't come up with an excuse for that. Neither could Roger, apparently, because he was standing there, clenching and unclenching his fists, unsure of what to say that wouldn't get him in any more trouble as it was.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Consider you two lucky this time, Miss Weasley and Mr Parkinson." She then walked swiftly pass the pair and into the midst of the other students.

Roger gave Victoire one last smirk before returning to the Slytherin table with the rest of his friends. Victoire sat down fuming.

"I swear, one day he is going to pay…" Victoire said maliciously. Melissa didn't look too happy about that. She then looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall and pointed.

"Victoire, isn't that your owl?"

Victoire looked up. It was, in fact her family owl, Hermes, gradually descending as he spotted Victoire, carrying a letter and a small package in its beak.

Hermes landed on Victoire's Transfiguration Essay. Victoire quickly untied the package from the owl and took accepted the letter from its mouth.

"What is it?" Melissa asked, leaning forward in her seat to get a closer look. Victoire opened the package first, which was round and thin. It turned out to be a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, which was the famous Wizarding newspaper.

"The Daily Prophet," Victoire said. She had no idea why her family would send her a copy of The Daily Prophet. Victoire handed the newspaper over to Melissa, who started to read the first page.

Victoire remembered the letter and reached for it. The handwriting was very messy – as if somebody had written it in a rush and there were also tear stains on the parchment. It also had a lot of spelling errors.

_Dear Victoire, _

_I'm sorry we haven't been writing to you in quite a while. Something bad has happened. Your Grandfather is dead. _

_Hope you're okay. _

_Love from Mum and Dad, Dominique and Louis._

* * *

**A/N: And here we go. Sorry these chapters are so short. But I promise they'll get longer. I'll be updating as soon as I can (maybe in the next couple of days) so hang in there. Thanks again to everyone who is reading, following, and of course favouriting my story. It really means a lot. **


	10. The Secrets Of Hogwarts

**Chapter 10: The Secrets Of Hogwarts**

* * *

Victoire tried to focus on the lesson happening at that moment. It was impossible, though, seeing as she got hardly any sleep the previous night. She tried to remember how to correctly turn a matchstick into a needle. Victoire shook her head and said the incantation for a third time. Nothing happened to her matchstick that lay before her, and Professor McGonagall was nearing her side of the room, making slow progression as she watched each student from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house try to turn their matchsticks into a needle.

"Victoire," Melissa said. Victoire looked at her friend. "Do you want me to test you?"

Victoire shook her head. "No. I can't remember how to do it correctly. Do you?"

Melissa nodded. She then showed Victoire her matchstick, and explained how it had gone all silver and pointy and then Victoire tried to copy Melissa over and over. It was no use. No matter how many times she tried, each time showed no change in her matchstick.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. Victoire looked up. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of their shared desk. "Would you please show me your matchstick?" Victoire held up her matchstick, which still looked like, well, a matchstick.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Double homework for you, Miss Weasley." She then complimented Melissa on how her matchstick had gone all silver and pointy, and gave her a rare smile.

"How do you do it?" Victoire asked wearily. Melissa shrugged.

"You just have to really concentrate on your matchstick when you say the incantation. Learning the theory might help," Melissa said.

At the end of class, Victoire and Melissa headed up two more flights of stairs towards the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, where they found the Ravenclaws anxiously waiting outside the locked door.

Victoire and Melissa joined the end of the queue, behind the Parker twins from Ravenclaw, Sam and Max. They were identical twin boys, who came from a muggle family.

"Hi Sam, hi Max," Melissa smiled as she saw the twins. They both grinned at her.

"Hi," one of the twins said. He then looked at Victoire. "What's your name?"

"Victoire Weasley," Victoire replied.

"Nice to meet you, Victoire. I'm Sam—" the twin on the right said.

"—And I'm Max!" the twin on the left finished.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and the students started to file in. Victoire, Melissa, Sam and Max all took seats at the back of the room.

"So, you're a Weasley, huh?" Sam asked. Victoire nodded.

"Don't you have a lot of cousins or something?" Max questioned. Again Victoire nodded.

"Attention, students," their Defense teacher called from the front of the classroom. Victoire and Melissa looked up to see two people standing there: their teacher, and Harry Potter.

"As you can see, we have a special guest speaker today," excited chatter broke out, and many heads turned in the direction of Harry. "Mr Harry Potter has come all the way from the Ministry of Magic, the head of the Auror Department, to give us all a little talk on his experience with Death Eaters."

Victoire caught her uncle's eye and Harry smiled at her.

To sum it all up, this Defense lesson was one of the best they'd ever had so far, and Harry even showed them a couple of disarming spells they could use if they were ever in trouble out there in the 'real world' as he called it.

"Now, the important thing to remember is, you must really concentrate," Harry said at the end of the lesson. Most of the students were still trying to practice the disarming spell by saying it quietly to themselves. "And that basically concludes my lesson for you today. I hope you enjoyed it."

"Thank you, Mr Potter, for coming down to Hogwarts. Well, I think it's nearly lunch time, you are dismissed," their teacher said. The classroom left in a hurry, eager to get to lunch, especially since it was Friday afternoon.

"Uncle Harry!" Victoire called as soon as the last person (Melissa was still with her) left the room. She gave her uncle a hug hello.

"Hello, Victoire. I'm sure Fleur has written to you about the news?" Uncle Harry asked as he released his niece. Victoire nodded.

"Is it Fleur's father?" Victoire asked. Harry nodded.

"They also sent me a message to tell you; you and Teddy are coming home for Christmas," Harry said. Victoire nodded. If there was one thing she learned over the past years living with the Weasleys, it was that no one ever complained to Harry.

Harry saw Melissa standing nervously next to Victoire. He smiled. "Is this your friend, Victoire?"

"Yes," Victoire said, reaching out and grabbing Melissa by the arm. "This is Melissa Tyler. She's in Gryffindor, too!"

Melissa smiled. Harry stretched his right hand out, "hello, Melissa. It's nice to meet you," Melissa took Harry's hand. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry secretly thought that he didn't need to say who he was, but it was a polite thing to do.

"I'm Melissa." Melissa said quietly.

"Well, you two better head off to lunch. It's almost over," Harry said. "I've got to get back to the Ministry and help your uncle Ron." Victoire hugged Harry one last time and grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her out of the classroom.

"Your uncle seems nice," Melissa said as they entered the Great Hall. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, right at the very front of the hall. "You're lucky. I wish I had a lot of uncles," Melissa continued.

"It kind of gets annoying, sometimes. The only things they can talk about are work, Quidditch or whatever new article in the Daily Prophet was released that day," Victoire said as she grabbed the first sandwich within reach.

Throughout the rest of the day, Victoire tried to concentrate on her lessons as much as possible. It wasn't really helping, but seeing as it started snowing halfway through the last class of the day, all she could do was stare out the window and be memorized by the tiny snowflakes falling from the sky and forming little white piles on the ground. What also didn't help was that the last class on Fridays was normally double Potions.

"Miss Weasley, would you like to rejoin the lesson?"

Victoire jumped. She looked wildly around her for the Professor, but Professor Crabbe was all the way over the other side of the room, with the other Gryffindor students. She thought she was going crazy, until she turned around in her seat to find the first year Slytherins sniggering quietly to themselves.

"Roger," Victoire hissed. It took every bit of strength she had to stay in her seat and not cause any more trouble than she had done so already.

"Is there a problem?" Roger's voice sounded scarily like Professor Crabbe's. Victoire rolled her eyes. Sometimes Roger could be very immature.

"It's not worth it," Melissa tried to comfort her friend, by placing a reassuring hand on Victoire's arm. "He's only going to get you into trouble."

Victoire huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and resumed her original position, deciding it was best not to argue. She tried to block out the sniggers that had now turned into laughs, but was failing miserably.

Finally, the final bell rung throughout the castle and Victoire packed her stuff up as fast as she could, dashing out of the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor common room with Melissa.

Melissa said she had a letter to post, and asked if Victoire wanted to come with her to the Owlery. Victoire refused and said that she would meet Melissa later for dinner. Melissa said okay and headed up to the Owlery by herself.

Victoire went straight up to her dorm. She retrieved the Marauders' Map from her trunk and pulled the hangings around her four-poster bed shut.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Victoire murmured. Almost immediately an exact replica of Hogwarts formed on the map before her, its inky lines like a spider's web, connecting with any line that was within its distance.

The first thing Victoire's eyes rested upon were Peeves the Poltergeist, who was currently bobbing around inside the Trophy room. Filch was on the fourth floor, outside the Transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall was in the Headmaster's office, and, the Minister of Magic.

Victoire was confused. What could the Minister of Magic possibly want with the Headmaster of Hogwarts? There weren't any sightings of Death Eaters, Victoire could recall from previous Daily Prophets, nor were they (the students) in any kind of trouble or under attack. After all, Hogwarts was perhaps the safest place in the Wizarding world.

Victoire let her eyes scan the map. Most of the older students could be found wondering around in the Courtyard, some where already in the Great Hall while others were just walking around the corridors. But her eyes landed on one student in particular.

Ted Lupin. What was he up to? Teddy's name was located on the seventh floor in the left corridor. He wasn't moving. Victoire stared intently at Teddy's name for a few minutes.

Still nothing. She was getting frustrated. What could Teddy possibly be doing in this particular corridor? Victoire squinted, the map only inches from her nose.

It moved. Teddy's name moved, walked three, Victoire counted, three times up and down the same corridor. It stopped.

Now Victoire was almost certain Teddy was up to something. But _what_?

That question was answered later that night, when Victoire decided she would use the map for its purpose.

* * *

At exactly one o' clock later that night, Victoire sat up in her bed and reached for her wand on the bedside table. She whispered _'Lumos,' _and a small albeit bright light appeared on the tip of her wand. Victoire opened the top draw of her bedside table and grabbed the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered as she walked down the stairs and into the common room. It was eerily quiet and the fire was almost out. Victoire climbed through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady.

Victoire looked at the same spot she saw Teddy's name on earlier that day. He was still there. Victoire entered the left corridor on the seventh floor and found nobody. She was confused. She lifted her arm higher, which spread the light from the wand further down the corridor.

_Still _nothing. Victoire hesitated. She started to walk slowly, keeping one eye on the map and one on her surroundings. Should she call Teddy's name? That would be a good idea.

"Teddy," Victoire called softly.

Nothing.

"_Teddy_," Victoire called a bit louder.

Silence. She was getting frustrated. By this time, Victoire had reached the end of the corridor. There was nothing there.

Victoire was about to turn around when she felt something grab her arm. Victoire shrieked. It held her in a grip so tight, that tears were welling up in her eyes. Victoire struggled, the force was so strong…

Teddy pulled the cloak off his head while he held onto Victoire's arm.

"Would you please shut _up_?" he asked her. Victoire turned her head, her eyes wide to find Teddy, a silvery cloak clutched firmly in his right hand.

"What on earth do you think you're doing here?" they both asked at exactly the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Victoire asked at the same time as Teddy did.

"I asked you first," Teddy said. It was true, he had asked first.

Victoire sighed. She thought for a moment. Then: "I was sleepwalking."

Teddy snorted. "Really, Victoire? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"

"… What were _you _doing here?" Victoire asked after a moment's pause.

Teddy scratched his head. "I was… looking for something." It wasn't a complete lie. It was basically the truth.

"What were you looking for?" Victoire asked. Teddy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He still held the cloak in his other hand.

"A room," Teddy finally said.

"What room?" Victoire asked. This conversation was going nowhere.

"A secret room," Teddy said.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "I'm not four, Teddy."

Teddy sighed. He then relented. "I was looking for The Room of Requirement. You know, that room Uncle Harry was talking about the last time we were over at the Burrow?"

Victoire nodded her head. "Oh! That room. Why didn't you say?" she then placed a hand on the wall in front of her. "How do you get in?"

Teddy shrugged. "I've been trying for the past week. It hasn't opened to me once. You have to walk past the wall," he said, gesturing to the wall Victoire's hand was on. "This wall, and you have to walk past it three times and think really hard on why you need to get in." Teddy explained.

"So… say if you really needed the bathroom," Victoire said.

"Uh… yeah, sort of like that, it's basically the same idea," Teddy answered. Victoire took her hand off the wall. She thought of a reason and started to walk three times up and down the corridor. On the third walk, Victoire glanced up.

She found a pair of brown, wooden double doors.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. As always, reviews would be welcome. **


	11. Christmas, Flying and Guests Part 1

**Chapter 11: Christmas, Flying and Guests Part 1**

* * *

Victoire's last week of school was hectic. She wasn't a fairly organised person, and this made things slightly harder to manage. First of all, there was homework. While spending the last three months at Hogwarts, Victoire had noticed she tended to leave things, such as homework; to the last minute, and that did no help for her during class whatsoever. Thank goodness she had her best friend Melissa to help her out, because she always remembered what they had to do and when it was due.

Since it was the last few days of school, Victoire hadn't been getting a lot of homework lately, which she thought was rather good. She had been spending all of her free time in the common room with Melissa and occasionally Teddy, where they would tell Melissa about their lives back home, and about all of their uncles and aunts and cousins.

"So how many cousins do you have, exactly?" Melissa asked. Victoire and Teddy exchanged a glance and smiled at each other.

"Just five," Victoire said.

"I wish I had a big family," Melissa said. Victoire followed Melissa's gaze and watched the fire. It was sizzling in its hearth, and it soothed Victoire in a way.

"There are advantages of having a small family, you know," Teddy said from his seat next to Victoire. Both Victoire and Melissa turned to him.

"Like what?" Melissa demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Teddy.

"Well… you don't have any older siblings to compete with, and everything your parents give to you is new," Teddy said.

"I guess," Melissa said wearily. "But what if you're lonely?"

Victoire looked at Teddy. She never realised it until now; but she didn't know what it was like to be alone. Since she had five younger cousins plus Teddy, who she thought of as a cousin, it wasn't exactly what you would call "lonely," so Victoire was a loss for words.

"You're never lonely," Teddy said, with his usual quick-thinking technique. That was another one of Teddy's attributes, he was a quick thinker and it definitely came in handy in situations like this one. "You've still got your parents, and… don't you have a younger brother?"

Melissa nodded. "Simon. His name is Simon."

"Oh." Teddy said. He scratched his head.

"So what's your uncle's shop like, you know, the one in Diagon Alley and the one in Hogs Head?" Melissa asked, keen to change the subject. She turned to Victoire for answers this time.

"Well… it's normally very busy and full of people, because it's a shop, you know," Victoire said.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "I know it's a shop, I mean, what's it like inside? I've never been—do they have a lot of joke products?"

"Well, considering it's name is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes… I guess they do sell a lot of joke products," Teddy said loudly. Victoire had to bite her cheek on the inside of her mouth to stop herself from smiling.

Melissa huffed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to the library. I've still got my Transfiguration essay to do. See you later, Victoire. I guess." She said that quickly and disappeared through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady.

Once Victoire was sure Melissa was out of earshot she turned to Teddy, "do you think we were a bit mean back there?"

Teddy shook his head and grinned. His hair colour changed from red to a silvery blonde—the same as Victoire's. "Nah."

Victoire had to admit she secretly loved Teddy's carefree and laidback attitude. She smiled at him and they sat in silence for a few more moments.

"So, we're going home in a few days," Teddy said to break the silence. He stretched out in his chair, and stretched his arms towards the ceiling as he did so.

"Three, to be exact," Victoire said. Teddy grinned at her.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Teddy asked.

Victoire nodded. "Oh yes. I can't wait to spend Christmas at the Burrow!"

Teddy laughed. "It's always been a tradition, hasn't it? I suspect a lot of Harry and Ron's work friends will be there. Not to mention the Scamander's, Aunt Luna and her twin boys, the Longbottoms and their kids, the Changs and the Thomas's," Teddy counted each family off on his right hand.

"Yeah, I bet James and Fred would surely have thought of a prank to pull on everyone by then," Victoire mused. "Remember the one they pulled last year? When they died the entire kitchen in red and gold for Gryffindor, and the living room in green and white for Ireland?"

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. I wish I could be more like them… I could never get Grandma's face to turn that special purple colour like James and Fred do."

"Oh, do you remember the big annual Quidditch game between all the families that come? That Malfoy boy is a bloody show-off!" Victoire said. She joined in and laughed along with Teddy.

Teddy and Victoire sat like this for the next hour, laughing and talking about their lives back home. When Victoire climbed into bed later that night, she knew what she would dream about that night: home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I hope you liked it, please feel free to review! Oh, I'll try and make my chapters more longer, too, because these are just SO short. **


	12. Christmas, Flying and Guests Part 2

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I last updated, hasn't it? Well, the good news is your wait is over! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's **

**quite long.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas, Flying and Guests Part 2**

* * *

Victoire boarded the Hogwarts Express. She was the last person along with Melissa to board the train, as they had woken up late that morning. Victoire and Melissa were up late last night helping each other pack. Victoire thought packing would be a breeze, because she'd just take a handful of her belongings home, and leave the rest at Hogwarts over Christmas break. But she hadn't realised how spread out her items had become, sharing a dorm with three other girls.

"Let's find a compartment," Melissa said, pulling on Victoire's arm and dragging her down the carriage. It was completely devoid, except for a few older students, who were patrolling. Victoire and Melissa could not find a single compartment that anybody would let them share. So, they ended up outside of a compartment that held only two girls at the very end of the train.

Victoire knocked politely. "Um, excuse me, do you mind if we share with you? We've been asking around for the past hour and everybody's said no," she said nervously. When she got a proper look at the girls' faces, she recognized who they were: Andrea and Alice.

Andrea glanced at Alice, who shrugged. "It's fine by us," she said. Victoire glanced at Melissa and pulled her friend in the compartment by the elbow. It was an awkward silence between the four girls as Victoire and Melissa sat down opposite Andrea and Alice.

Victoire took a deep breath. She'd decided that she was going to apologise for whatever it is she had done to make her best friends not talk to her for so long.

"Look, Andrea… I'm sorry for anything I've done that upset you or made you angry. You were right about me sneaking out, after all. I shouldn't have done it, I could've lost so many house points if I got caught, I don't know what I would have…" Victoire said.

Andrea and Alice exchanged a look. Victoire held her breath.

Andrea then grinned sheepishly at Victoire. "Oh, Victoire, of course we forgive you! Why wouldn't we?"

Victoire sighed in relief. "Really?"

Andrea nodded. "Of course. I've really missed you, and you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I forgive you?"

Victoire and Andrea smiled at each other.

Once they had made amends, the four girls begun talking about their past few months at Hogwarts, who their friends were, who they liked and didn't like, and they kept talking until the train pulled into Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

* * *

"Victoire!" Dominique's voice was the first one Victoire heard as soon as she stepped off the train. Her little sister attacked her with a hug, pestering her with questions about Hogwarts.

"What was it like? Was it as good as mum and dad said it would be? How many friends do you have? Do you like the girls in your year? Are they nice? Are they a bunch of meanie-poo's like James and Fred are?" Dominique was out of breath.

Victoire laughed. "Calm down, Dom. You need to learn to breathe in between your sentences, and yes. I do like school. And my friends. They're fantastic. Come on, I'll even introduce them to you if you like," she said, taking her little sister's hand and pulling her towards Andrea, Melissa and Alice.

"Victoire, I'm going to miss you so much in the holidays, you'd better not forget to write," Melissa warned as she hugged her friends goodbye. She then spotted Dominique standing nervously behind Victoire.

"Everyone, this is my little sister Dominique. Dominique, this is Melissa Tyler, Andrea Tallis, and Alice Longbottom," Victoire introduced, gently pulling Dominique into view.

Dominique smiled shyly at everybody. "Hi," she said nervously, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Melissa smiled kindly down at her. "That's a very pretty outfit you have on. And I like your hair," she said, noticing Dominique's hair was in two neat braids with small pink ribbons securing the ends.

Dominique immediately brightened. "Thanks! Mummy did my hair this morning. I tried to learn how to do it myself, but my arms hurt so much doing the braids. Plus, Mummy does it much better than I do, so I just let her do it anyway. I chose my outfit all by myself. I can only wear pink. I hate the colour blue." Dominique said excitedly. She was certainly playing the little sister roll very well.

Victoire rolled her eyes and she spotted her mother and father, along with their little brother Louis. Her mother was waving at her, trying to get her attention.

"I have to go," Victoire said earnestly to her friends. She gave each of them an apologetic look as they said their last goodbyes and reminding each other to write. Victoire took Dominique by the hand again and led her back over to their parents.

"Victoire, it is so good to see you again," Fleur greeted her daughter in a one armed hug.

Victoire smiled. "I'm so glad I'm finally back home. I missed you guys so much," she said into her mother's stomach.

"Ok, we'd better get back to the Burrow. We're helping Nana Molly set up for Christmas tomorrow."

Victoire nodded and followed her mother through the bustling crowd of the tiny platform. It was even busier at this time of year, because there were a lot of brothers and sisters coming to welcome their older siblings home.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Dominique asked Victoire, as she took her hand.

Victoire grinned. "It's really great. Just wait until you get to go, Dommie, you'll love it," she said as they reached their parents.

"We're apparating back home," Fleur said. She took Dominique's hand first, who looked rather pale. She did not like Apparating very much, she was always sick afterwards.

Once Fleur and Dominique had disappeared, Victoire took her father's right hand while Louis took his left.

"Ready?" Bill asked.

Victoire and Louis nodded. Victoire closed her eyes and tucked her elbows into her side. The familiar sensation of being forced down a tube ran through her.

Victoire opened her eyes to find the Burrow sitting in its former glory in front of her. She dropped her father's hand and raced Louis inside.

When she burst through the front door, she wished she would have known how many people there were going to be.

"Victoire, it is so good to see you," Aunt Ginny was the first person to greet her. She gave her eldest niece a hug and smiled warmly down at her. Victoire loved her Aunt Ginny. Because she grew up with six older brothers, she wasn't like most girls in their family.

"How's school been for you so far, do you like it?" Aunt Ginny asked her. Victoire nodded. "I love it!"

Aunt Ginny led her through to the back garden, where the rest of the family was situated, talking and laughing as the kids played a game of Quidditch.

Victoire smiled. She was glad to be home.

* * *

Victoire awoke early the next morning. She shivered as she felt the cool December air on her face. She glanced out her bedroom window. It was snowing! This was going to be perfect. She remembered back when she was younger, her and Teddy would play in the snow for hours on end, right up until the big annual Weasley family Christmas Feast started.

Victoire pushed her blue covers off of her and climbed out of bed. When she rubbed her eyes so she could see more clearly, the first thing she saw was a large pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She grinned.

Victoire grabbed the first present. It was small, albeit heavy. She ripped the paper off and a tiny card fell out. Victoire picked it up and read it.

_Dear Victoire, _

_Merry Christmas! I couldn't think of what to get you. I hope you like it. _

_Love, Teddy_

Inside was a small charm bracelet with a golden snitch charm hanging off.

"Wow," she breathed. It was beautiful. She put it on straight away.

The next present she opened was from her cousin Roxanne. Inside was a book about her favourite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies.

She set the book aside and opened the one from her parents.

It was an envelope with a card inside it. It read: Your present is downstairs in the living room. It was too big to carry up to your room, and we thought it would be better to leave it downstairs because otherwise it would've woken you up.

Victoire, confused and intrigued, left her presents and walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the stairs, crossed through the kitchen and walked into the living room. The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, with a lot of presents, from their family, surrounding it and scattered all over the floor.

Victoire then saw it. It was a large box, with holes in the sides. It had her name on it. There was one for Dominique and Louis too.

"Hey!"

Victoire jumped. She turned around to find her sister standing in the doorway with the same card clutched in her hand.

"Oh, hi," Victoire said. "I see you've got one too."

Dominique nodded vigorously. She then bounded over to her box and took the lid off.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Dominique cooed as she lifted a small, grey kitten out of the box. Victoire immediately rushed over to her own. Sure enough, she pulled out a kitten as well. But it wasn't grey, it was a snowy white, and it had ice blue eyes. It looked up at her and gave the faintest meow Victoire had ever heard.

"Hello, kitty," Victoire said, as the cat licked her hand continuously.

"I'm going to call mine Snowflake," Dominique announced. "I can't wait to show Molly my new kitten. She got one last year, and this one is definitely cuter!"

Victoire thought for a moment. What would be a good name for a cat?

"Felix," she said suddenly. She had chosen that name because she remembered reading it in one of her textbooks for school. She looked down at her cat. "I'll call you Felix."

Dominique wrinkled her nose. "Felix is a stupid name for a cat that gorgeous," she said. Dominique continued to stroke her baby kitten.

Victoire rolled her eyes.

"What's going on here?"

Victoire turned around, expecting her parents to be there in the doorway, but it was just their little brother Louis.

"We got pet kittens," Dominique said happily. She grinned and showed him her kitten. "This is Snowflake. Victoire decided to name hers Felix."

Louis frowned. Why didn't they get him a kitten? Even if he was a boy, it would've been nice to have some company when his sisters would both were at school.

"There's a box here with your name on it, I think you might have a kitten, too!" Dominique exclaimed, pushing the box with Louis's name on it toward him. Louis eagerly rushed over and pulled the lid off.

He pulled out something that was even better than a kitten.

A puppy.

"Hey, no fair!" Dominique said, a frown forming on her face. She shifted her cat from arm to arm. She was getting hair all over her clothes.

"I see you kids have found your presents from us," the sound of their mother shifted their attention from Louis's new dog to their mother standing in the doorway with their father, wearing a silk golden gown with her hair out and down to her waist.

"They're really cute, mummy!" Dominique said. "I've decided to name mine Snowflake."

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "That's a nice name, Dominique. What name have you chosen, Victoire?"

"Felix," Victoire replied, setting her new kitten down and letting it roam around the living room.

"That's a very ancient name," Fleur said. "It's very nice, though."

"Well, kids, it's time to get dressed and head over to the Burrow for Christmas Lunch," Bill said, looking down at his watch.

Victoire raced Dominique and Louis upstairs to get changed.

An hour later, they arrived at the Burrow, where they were greeted by their family, friends and aunts and uncles. They had a delicious Christmas Feast, leaving Victoire full and content.

Victoire returned home later that night and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! **


	13. Back To Hogwarts

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short. At least I'm updating, though. This story is going to be moving fast so don't be surprised if it jumps from one thing to another in one chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Back To Hogwarts**

* * *

Victoire stepped on board the Hogwarts Express. It felt like years since she had last been back. She was so happy to finally be able to see her friends again. Victoire walked down the endless rows of compartments and found the one that held Andrea, Alice and Melissa.

"Victoire!" Andrea squealed. Victoire covered her ears as she heard her best friend's voice.

"Ow," Victoire joked. Andrea laughed and tugged at her hands. Victoire unblocked her ears and gave Andrea a hug.

"How are you?" Andrea asked as she let her go.

Victoire smiled. "Yeah, good. What about you?"

Andrea shrugged. "Same old, same old. How was your break?" she asked.

Victoire shrugged. "Fine. I was just at home with the family, that's what I normally do," she said.

Andrea laughed. "I went away to France for a week," she said eagerly.

"Really? How was it?" Victoire asked. She hadn't been to France for a while. Her mother thought that visiting France in the middle of the school term would be a bad idea and disrupt her learning at Hogwarts, so they only get to go every two or three years.

"It was amazing, I wish you could've been there. We visited my grandmother and spent Christmas with her side of the family. You do not know how many times I had to translate from French to English. My cousin Jacqui was there also – with her new boyfriend. You should have seen my grandfather's reaction when he met him, he went _ballistic_!" Andrea said.

Victoire laughed. "So, did you get any good presents from your family?" she asked. Andrea nodded. Victoire listened as Andrea told her friend all the presents she had received from her family and friends.

Andrea was just finishing showing her friend her new necklace from her parents when a tap on the glass door was heard. Victoire turned around to find Teddy standing there, holding a cat carrier in his hand.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I almost left Felix behind!" Victoire cried, rushing over to Teddy and taking the carrier from his hand.

Teddy grinned. "Your parents caught me just in time, Vicky. They told me you left Felix in the car, so I offered to go back and get her for you. I nearly missed the train by the time I got back through the barrier, so you're lucky," Teddy laughed.

Victoire set down her cat carrier and grinned. She hugged Teddy around the neck. "Thanks, Teddy!"

Teddy released her and said, "no problem, Victoire."

"Do you guys want to see my new cat my parents got me for Christmas?" Victoire asked once Teddy had left.

Andrea beat Victoire and undid the latches to let Felix out. Victoire's snowy white cat walked out cautiously.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Andrea said, holding out her hand for Felix to sniff. Melissa and Alice had moved beside Victoire, each of them cooing over her new cat.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade exactly three hours later. It was already dark outside, so Victoire was grateful for the lanterns the Prefects carried with them so they could see better when they climbed off. Victoire, Andrea, Melissa and Alice all joined the crowd of students up to the carriages that led to Hogwarts.

The four girls climbed into the last carriage at the end of the queue. It started to move immediately as soon as Melissa closed the door. Victoire was next to Andrea, while Melissa was chatting happily to Alice.

Victoire did not feel like talking on the trip to Hogwarts, which only took twenty minutes. When they finally reached the castle, she was grateful for the excessive noise the students gave off while walking up the steps towards the stone castle.

Victoire ended up standing next to Teddy outside the entrance to Hogwarts. Since it was the end of December, the air had started getting warmer.

Teddy was laughing about something with Aaron Smith, his best friend. Victoire thought it would be rude to interrupt. All of a sudden, the doors opened and students filed into the Great Hall for the beginning of term feast.

"Come on, Victoire. Enough day-dreaming and let's go find a seat!" Andrea said, dragging Victoire behind her and pulling on her arm. The girls found a seat at the Gryffindor table towards the front of the High Table, where the teachers sat.

As usual, the feast was delicious and Victoire was left feeling extremely full and content. She joined Melissa, Andrea and Alice later in their dorm.

"So, what are we going to do? Stay up all night? Sneak out?" Melissa asked feverishly.

"No and no." Victoire said while reaching in her bag and pulling something out. She placed the map down on the red carpet.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the very dirty and battered looking parchment Victoire had pulled out.

Victoire simply smiled. "That, my friend, is our key of success," she said.

Alice and Melissa exchanged glances. "What do you have in mind?" Melissa asked worriedly. She wasn't that keen on breaking the rules as Victoire was.

Victoire shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought that maybe we could find something useful to do with it?" she suggested.

"With _that_?" Alice pointed to the parchment, while putting emphasis on the word "that".

Victoire nodded and grinned. She then began to tell the stories of all the things her Uncle Harry would get up to with this very same map when he was at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and I would appreciate a review if you could leave one!**


	14. Slytherins and The Forbidden Forest

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my fourteenth chapter of Victory Is Ours. I can't believe I got this far in one story! I'm already working on the sequel. The title of my second story will be called "The Unexpected Events of Victoire Weasley," and I've already written about three chapters of it. So, look out for it in the future and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Slytherins and The Forbidden Forest**

* * *

Victoire groaned as her alarm went off the next morning. She yawned and sat up. It was the first day back from the Christmas holidays and classes started at nine am. Victoire climbed out of bed to already find Andrea, Melissa and Alice changing into their uniforms.

"Morning," Andrea smiled. She finished tying her red and gold Gryffindor tie and pointed to the windowsill. "You've had an owl."

Victoire glanced over her shoulder to see her owl, Midnight, sitting on her windowsill, shivering from the cold with a letter tied to its leg. Victoire hurried over to Midnight and held out her arm. Midnight hopped onto Victoire's arm and Victoire carefully untied the letter. It was from her parents.

"Who's it from?" Melissa asked, still struggling with her tie. Melissa still wasn't very good at doing her own tie.

"My parents," Victoire said. She sat down on the foot of her bed and opened her letter. After reading through it quickly, Victoire put the letter in a draw on her bedside table and changed into her uniform. She would write back later during lunch when she had time.

"Come on, Victoire. We don't want to miss out on breakfast!" Melissa said, now satisfied with her tie and pulling Victoire by the arm out of the dorm and downstairs into the crowded common room.

"Okay, I'm coming!" she laughed. Andrea and Alice raced down after the two girls and out the portrait hole of the Fat Lady.

Victoire reached the Great Hall first, and stopped abruptly. Melissa stopped too and ran into her from behind. Victoire stumbled forward a few steps and tripped over one of her untied shoelaces.

Melissa let out a sort of nervous squeak and pointed to something behind Victoire. She turned around to find Roger Parkinson and his crew of Slytherin First Year students standing a few feet away from Victoire with their arms folded and an evil smirk playing on Roger's lips.

"Hey, Zabini, how many Weasleys does it take to change a light bulb?" Roger said loudly. Zabini, who was standing next to Roger like a body guard, grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth sneering down at Victoire.

"Uh, I don't know, how many?" Zabini said, playing along with Roger's "Joke".

Victoire gritted her teeth. _Don't say it_, she pleaded silently.

"One hundred. One to do it and 99 to say 'Hey, I could have done that!'" Roger said. He smirked down at Victoire, who was still sitting numbly on the floor.

Victoire opened her mouth to give Roger a piece of her mind, but somebody behind her beat her to it. Surprisingly, it was Melissa who had sprung forward.

"How-_dare_-you-talk-about-her-family-like-that!" She said in between poking Roger in the chest. Roger did not move. Nor did he blink when Melissa looked him straight in the eye.

Instead, Roger smirked. It took every ounce of muscle in Victoire's body to stop herself from calling him a jerk.

"Oh, yeah? And what are _you _going to do about it, Tyler?" Roger said, his smirk quivering as he tried to keep a straight face. Zabini was doubled up in silent laughter. The rest of Roger's Slytherin friends were sniggering quietly to themselves.

Victoire gaped as Melissa's face turned a delicate shade of red. She had never seen Melissa this mad about something before. It was like a whole new side of Victoire's friend had come through due to Roger's snarky comments.

Victoire wondered if this would be a regular thing.

"What do _you _think _I'm _going to do?" Melissa spat in Roger's face. She drew her wand out from her robes and stood her ground, the tip of her wand pointed into Roger's chest.

Victoire cried out, "Melissa, no! It's not worth it!"

Melissa's wand prodded Roger's chest gently. Melissa was relenting, Victoire could tell. She just prayed that her friend would put her wand away before they got caught.

Melissa sighed and finally stowed her wand away in her uniform. She turned around and helped Victoire to her feet.

"Thanks," Victoire said wearily. "You didn't have to say that. You don't even know my family, anyway."

Melissa smiled. She made to turn around and walk towards the Great Hall, but she heard something that brought back all the feelings of resentment she felt earlier towards the Slytherins.

They were _laughing_. Melissa, furious and short tempered, marched over to Roger Parkinson and smacked him across the face.

Victoire gaped. She couldn't believe Melissa had just hit Roger Parkinson, of all people! It was like a dream come true. But it didn't last long until –

"Miss Tyler! Miss Weasley and Mr Parkinson, get over here right _now_!" A voice shouted from the entrance to the Great Hall.

Uh-oh. Victoire and Melissa were in for it this time. Professor McGonagall stood in the entrance, her face white and her lips pressed into a thin, tight line.

Victoire, Melissa and Roger each exchanged looks and hurried over to Professor McGonagall. A lot of the older students were watching with amusement as the three first years walked solemnly over to their Head of House.

"I do not want to know what made you decide upon your actions, Miss Tyler, but if you considered it to be appropriate – " Professor McGonagall said, and raised a hand as Melissa tried to protest.

"But please, Professor!"

Roger smirked. Victoire felt like doing the same thing Melissa had done earlier. He deserved it, after all.

"No 'buts' Miss Tyler. You three will serve detention this evening at eight o' clock sharp. I will have an owl sent to you later on today with the time and location." Professor McGonagall said.

Roger looked startled. "Uh, excuse me Professor, but I thought you said the _three _of us," he said with a pleading tone.

Professor McGonagall nodded stiffly. "You heard me right, Parkinson. The three of you will serve detention tonight at eight o'clock sharp. No exceptions."

With that, Professor McGonagall walked away from a gaping Roger, a smug Melissa and a dumbfounded Victoire.

Her first detention. And in her first week back at school! Victoire shuddered at the thought of what her mother would say if she found out she had received a detention.

"Thanks a lot, Weasley," Roger muttered darkly as he turned around to enter the Great Hall.

Victoire's mouth was hanging open. How could Roger blame _her _for getting a detention? After all, he was practically asking for it, right?

"How is it _my _fault? I didn't even do anything!" Victoire's words were left helpless as Roger turned his back on her.

Melissa tugged gently on Victoire's arm. "C'mon, let's go eat some breakfast."

Victoire sat down on Melissa's right and on Teddy's left at the Gryffindor table.

"What's with you?" Teddy asked through a mouthful of sausages and bacon.

Victoire narrowed her eyes at Roger, who was sitting at the Slytherin table, eating his food quietly beside Zabini and the rest of his cronies. "Nothing." She said quietly.

"It's not nothing!" Andrea said excitedly beside Victoire. She jumped and turned around to find Andrea and Alice standing there, both with wide ecstatic grins on their faces. "Parkinson from Slytherin was saying some stuff about Victoire's family and Melissa here just walked up and smacked him right across the face! You should have _seen _it, it was unbelievable!" Andrea gushed. She sat down beside Melissa.

Teddy looked up from his food. "Parkinson? As in Roger Parkinson, that weird First Year Slytherin?"

Victoire and Andrea nodded. Melissa was talking with Alice, oblivious to what just happened, as she always was.

"What did he say about our family?" Teddy asked Victoire, suddenly concerned. Victoire waved her hand absentmindedly and replied, "Oh, he just made some old Muggle joke, that's all."

Teddy laughed out loud. It attracted a lot of odd looks from the Hufflepuff table next door. He then coughed and looked apologetically at the Hufflepuffs, "sorry."

Victoire grinned. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the start of morning classes. Victoire jumped from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you later, Teddy. Come on guys, otherwise we'll be late," Victoire said as her and her friends rushed off out of the Great Hall to get to their first morning class on time.

* * *

At eight o'clock later that night, Victoire and Melissa said goodbye to Andrea and Alice in the common room and left. They were to meet Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall to serve their detention.

"What do you think she'll make us do?" Melissa asked. She felt a bit guilty for the whole Roger incident earlier before.

Victoire shrugged, not really caring. "Don't know… but whatever it is, it'll be something that doesn't involve magic, that's for sure," she said as the two girls made their way down several flights of stairs.

They walked in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall. Victoire took out her wand and whispered _"Lumos," _and a small light appeared on the tip of her wand. Victoire could make out two figures standing just a few feet away from the stairs.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley and Miss Tyler. So kind of you to finally join us," Professor McGonagall said. Roger was standing behind her, trying to blend in with the shadows their bodies were casting, which made an eerie feeling settle in on Victoire and Melissa.

"Tonight you will be serving your detention with Mr Hagrid. He is waiting outside his hut and has a special mission for you," she said as she walked towards the great double doors, which opened magically by themselves.

Victoire and Melissa followed Professor McGonagall closely behind. Roger walked beside Victoire and did not say anything.

They reached Hagrid's hut in just under five minutes. He was already standing outside and waiting for them, armed with a huge crossbow and Fang, his slobbery black-haired dog who looked frightening on the outside with his big teeth and large stomach but had a friendly and kind heart on the inside, much like his owner Hagrid.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly to Hagrid.

"These First Years are serving detention tonight." Professor McGonagall turned to the three students and eyed them over her square spectacles, "whatever Hagrid does you must do it and follow his orders precisely. I will be back to pick you up at ten o'clock sharp," she said, before turning back to walk up the path that led up to the castle.

Victoire turned and faced Hagrid. He was smiling widely as he caught sight of Victoire and Melissa, fellow Gryffindor students.

"Hello, Victoire. How've you been?" Hagrid pulled Victoire into a bone-crashing hug. Victoire couldn't reply and let out a muffled sort of response.

Hagrid chuckled nervously and released her. Victoire rubbed the back of her neck and grinned, "it's good to see you too, Hagrid. I've been fine, thanks for asking."

Beside her, Roger rolled his eyes. Victoire chose to ignore this.

"Right now, what we have to do tonight is very important. A special request from the Minister of Magic himself," Hagrid said, puffing out his chest proudly.

Victoire listened carefully as Hagrid explained exactly what they had to do that night. She rolled her eyes and sighed as Hagrid turned his back and led them all into… The Forbidden Forest.

Roger stopped dead in his tracks. "The Forbidden Forest? We have to go in _there_?" he asked helplessly.

Victoire snorted. "What. You _afraid_?" she teased.

Roger gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "No. Of course not. Why would you say so?"

Hagrid called from the front of the group as they walked through a dark albeit moonlit passageway in the forest, "hey, you two, stop talking keep up!"

Victoire and Roger jogged to keep up with Hagrid and Melissa.

Victoire sighed as she rounded another corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened as they lighted upon a dark figure in the corner of a clearage...

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for ending it like that. I had to. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. And guess what? I only have six more chapters to write then I can start the sequel! Finally! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of it. **


	15. First Day of Spring

**Chapter 15: First Day of Spring**

* * *

The First day of spring dawned bright and sunny as Victoire had predicted. She yawned as she woke up late Saturday morning. Since it was the weekend, she didn't have to worry about missing out on breakfast because breakfast on weekends went from 6:30am-12pm while lunch went from 1pm-3pm.

Victoire sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sunlight was seeping its way through her curtains and four-poster bed.

She found Melissa already awake and lying on her bed beside Victoire reading a book. "Good morning," Melissa said cheerily as she closed her book after putting the page marker back in.

Victoire grinned. "Morning. I can't believe it's the first day of spring. That means we only have three more months left of school, then our First Year will be over." She said as she climbed out of bed.

Melissa nodded in agreement. "I know! Although I am looking forward to the Summer Holidays, though," she said distantly.

Victoire finished changing into jeans and a shirt. "Me too, I can't wait to go home again," she said. The two girls started to make their way down the stairs from their dorm and into the empty common room. Everyone was either down at breakfast or walking outside on the grounds, taking advantage of the nice weather as it wouldn't last long with Exam Week looming around the corner.

"What do you want to do today?" Victoire asked as they joined Andrea and Alice outside the portrait hole.

Melissa shrugged. "I don't know. We could just go outside and sit under a palm tree. It's the first really fine day we've had in a long time," Melissa said.

"That would be a great idea! You could even bring Felix outside with us and let him roam around for a bit. He's been cooped up inside for so long…" Andrea said leaving her last sentence hanging. The four girls entered the Great Hall in a midst people. Nearly everybody liked to sleep in on weekend mornings (like Victoire) and liked the idea of breakfast starting later than normal.

Victoire, Melissa, Andrea and Alice finished their breakfast in half an hour. They stood up from their seats at the Gryffindor table and walked outside into the cool spring air. They found a pretty deserted part of the grounds and flopped down on the grass underneath a palm tree.

Moments later, Aaron Smith came up to them and sat down beside Victoire. Victoire looked up at him and smiled at the third year boy.

"Hi," she said. She still remembered their conversation about home under this very palm tree last year.

Aaron grinned down at her. "Hi. How are you?"

Victoire grinned and shrugged. She could hear Andrea and Melissa giggling quietly to each other behind her. She chose to ignore them. "Fine. Can't believe my first year is nearly over, though."

Aaron laughed. "I know the feeling. I couldn't wait to escape all the homework the teachers were piling on us during the last weeks of the term," Victoire looked up at Aaron as he said this, with a worried expression on her face.

Aaron reassured her, "don't worry, though. It's not that bad. You're pretty smart; by the way I saw you and your friend over here stand up to that Parkinson boy. He was getting under my nerves, too. That just proves you're a true Gryffindor."

Victoire grinned. She liked Aaron.

He and Victoire talked for a while more, with Melissa and Andrea completely forgotten. Aaron talked about his life back home, how many siblings he had, who his parents were, what they did for a living etc.…

Aaron was in shock after finding out that Victoire had six other cousins as well as two younger siblings.

"Wow," he said as he let the new information process. "So you must have a lot of Aunts and Uncles then, I presume."

Victoire nodded.

Aaron and Victoire talked for a while more until it was getting late in the afternoon, and Victoire, Melissa and Andrea went inside to the Great Hall for lunch.

She spent the rest of the day in the common room playing with Felix, catching up on her DADA homework and staring at the Marauder's Map upstairs in her dorm with Melissa.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope you liked it though. **


	16. Lost In Time

**Chapter 16: Lost In Time**

* * *

_Dear Victoire, _

_How are you? I apologise for not writing to you for a while, it's just that we've been very busy at the Ministry because the Minister's making us work overtime. I do hope he'll pay us well for it. How has your term been so far? No detentions I hope? How are your friends, Andrea, Melissa and Alice? Are they well? _

_I hope you forgive me for not writing to you, _

_Love Mum, Dad, Dominique and Louis_

_P.S – Dominique says "hi". _

_Dear Victoire, _

_How's my favourite grandchild? Shhh – don't tell anybody I said that! Anyway, I was writing to you to see if you would like to help out in the summer holidays at my shop? I really would appreciate the extra help; it's been getting quite busy around here lately. _

_Love your favourite Uncle George_

_(Don't tell anyone I said that either)_

_Dear Victoire, _

_How are you, sweetie? How's school treating you? A lot of homework I presume especially considering its nearing Exam Week – don't worry though, I'll be more than welcome to steal some of your Aunt Hermione's notes so you don't have to do any study – Ronald! Don't say that to her! Sorry, 'Mione… Ouch! _

_Anyway Victoire, I hope you like your classes and are kicking some good old-fashioned Slytherin butt over there… (Please don't tell your Aunt Hermione I said that) _

_I hope you're well, _

_Love Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione_

_Dear Victoire, _

_What's been happening, kiddo? We haven't seen each other in ages! I'm sorry I've been away with work lately and I've been busy with filling in for the Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies team (I hope you listened to their game last week) and other important things that you don't need to know about…_

_If you're wondering, James and Albus are doing fine. They're a little tired because they had to stay up late last night because we had people from work over discussing Top-Secret High Priority things that I am not allowed to mention in any form of words, but other than that… they're doing fine and keeping out of mischief (at least James is) _

_Love from your Aunt Ginny_

_Dear Victoire, _

_I know it may seem odd to be writing to you, but I heard you had left for your first year at Hogwarts last September and I am curious to know how you are finding it. I do hope the teachers are treating you fine and you are not causing any trouble. But if you find you are having trouble and need any advice, please don't hesitate to ask. _

_From, your Aunt Luna_

* * *

**A/N: Different from what I expected, but that's what I was aiming for. **


	17. Exam Week

**Chapter 17: Exam Week**

* * *

The air at Hogwarts held a certain tension that Victoire couldn't explain. It was the beginning of Exam Week in Hogwarts, and Victoire, Andrea, Melissa and Alice were all sitting in the library trying to complete the mound of homework their teachers had piled on them in the past couple of weeks.

Victoire turned the page of her Transfiguration textbook, trying to learn a new spell Professor McGonagall had taught them the other day.

She had stayed up the previous night going over all their notes from Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Astronomy.

Beside her, Andrea was frantically flipping through her Transfiguration textbook.

"Relax, Andrea. You'll do fine." Victoire reassured her friend.

Andrea groaned, "No, I won't! I'll fail everything!" she cried hysterically before dropping her head in her hands.

Victoire looked at Melissa and Alice for help, but they looked back with blank expressions on their faces.

Out of nowhere, Teddy appeared beside the group of girls, his hair a bright shade of blonde. He grinned and pulled a chair up beside Victoire.

"Ready for exams?" Teddy asked matter-of-factly.

"Not yet," Victoire grinned back.

Teddy laughed. "I remember my first year exams. I was about to pass out just before Defense Against The Dark Arts came on," he said.

Andrea let out a strange sort of gasp.

"What's up with her?" Teddy asked, jerking his head in the direction of Andrea. Victoire glanced at her friend sympathetically before replying, "She's worried about her exams. She thinks she's going to fail everything."

Teddy laughed. "She sounds just like Aunt Hermione!"

Victoire shot him a look. Teddy stopped laughing and said, "What?"

He then seemed to get the message and said, "Well, not all exams are bad. Just think how the 5th and 7th years are having it now, they'd be willing to take first year exams instead of their O. and N.E. in a heartbeat."

"True," Melissa said. She had her arm around Andrea, who had her head in her hands.

"Yeah, but they would actually be able to _pass_," Victoire pointed out. "We're just first years. We've never taken an exam like this before."

"I'm just saying, that you guys should be lucky you're getting it easy. It's going to get harder each year that comes." Teddy said, leaning back in his chair.

Andrea let out a groan at Teddy's words.

Victoire jabbed Teddy in the ribs and hissed in his ear, "Not helping!"

"But, what do I know? You guys are going to get 100% in your exams!" Teddy said quickly before standing up. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've really got to go, I have Ancient Runes exam first thing and I've heard that the first exam is really tough."

Victoire rolled her eyes as Teddy walked away and out of the library.

"Only one more to go," Victoire sighed happily before closing the cover of her textbook for Charms. Victoire, Andrea, Alice and Melissa were all in the common room, studying for their final exam, DADA in the morning.

It was Wednesday night and it wasn't unusual to be seeing people carrying mountains of books back and forth from the library to their common rooms. It was a lot more relaxed though, when it had been at the beginning of the week, since all students only had one exam left.

"I wish I could go to bed," Melissa sighed as she watched second year Gryffindors walk up to their dorms. "I am so tired."

Victoire glanced up from her book, "You know you don't have to stay up all night studying for some silly first year exam."

Melissa made a face, "I know, I just want to do extremely well on this last exam. I love Defense and I wouldn't be too pleased with myself if I got below 60%."

"But that's an average mark! I'd be thrilled if I got at least 60%, you and I both know I suck at DADA!" Victoire protested.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You don't suck at DADA, Victoire. You're just better at some things than you are with this subject."

"Can we _please _get back to studying?" Andrea groaned beside Victoire.

Victoire nodded. "I agree."

The four girls then spent the rest of the day studying for their last exam in the library.


	18. Holidays

**A/N: The last chapter is here… How sad… But don't worry; I will be posting up the sequel soon (if you read my A/N's in my previous chapters then you will find out the name of the sequel) probably over the next few days… So look out for it! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you liked it too!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Holidays**

* * *

The last day of school arrived. The students were going home for summer vacation tomorrow and Victoire, Andrea, Melissa, Alice and Teddy were all sitting outside on the grounds of Hogwarts leaning up against the palm tree just beside the lake, enjoying their free time and the fresh air.

"Last day of school," Teddy said, leaning his head back against the tree and letting the sunlight spill over his face. It was a very warm afternoon and most students had taken the liberty of sitting outside on the grass, playing Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap.

"I can't believe our First Year is over," Andrea said from her spot next to Victoire and Alice.

Victoire nodded in agreement. "I know! I can't wait to go home tomorrow, though," she said distantly, watching the Giant Squid lull about the cool water lazily.

"Same here," Alice said.

"But we still have the end-of-term feast to look forward to tonight!" Melissa said, trying to brighten up the mood a bit.

Andrea nodded. "Oh yes, I forgot about that!"

Victoire was looking forward to the end of term feast. It was supposed to be even better than the Halloween feast last year in October.

"I heard rumors that Professor McGonagall booked the Weird Sisters for tonight!" Andrea said.

Victoire, Melissa and Teddy all looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"Where did you hear that?" Teddy asked, clearly surprised and shocked at the news.

Andrea shrugged. "Heard a couple of Ravenclaws talking about it during Herbology last week," she said.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "You know, you shouldn't believe _everything_ people at Hogwarts tell you."

Secrets at Hogwarts were also another thing Victoire learned to watch out for. She learned not to believe everything that other students told her, even if they were her friends.

"Yeah, the same thing happened in my first year too," Teddy, said, nodding his head in agreement.

Victoire looked at Teddy.

"Hey, Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Second Year pretty much the same as first?"

Teddy grinned. "Nah. Just different."

That was one secret that Victoire was willing to believe.


End file.
